Born to the Light, Led by the Dark
by TheLadyWasp98
Summary: Harry and his sister survive the night Voldemort attacked, but Calla Lily Potter was chosen as GWL. But something that night attached to Harry. This is not a mean GWL story, Lily and James don't ignore Harry, and Dumbledore is not evil. Slytherin Harry!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. **

**Well, here's my second story, hope you guys like it. Also, for those who haven't read my first it called**

**"Dementors Unknowing Gift" **

**Thank you**

**-Slytherin98**

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!" Lord Voldemort said quietly, pointing his wand at Lily Evan's mother. The old woman crumpled to the floor, her eyes widened in surprise and anger. Voldemort glanced down at the woman, her short graying red hair cascaded around her.

Voldemort stepped over the body of the woman, he smirked, that idiotic old woman should have known not to stand in his way. Trying to protect the children. He noticed the crib in the corner, and he moved towards it.

Lord Voldemort stood over Calla Lily Potter and Harry James Potter, trying to decide who he would kill. They were asleep, cuddled close to eachother.

He placed his hand on the girl's chest, feeling a steady breath, and feeling a weak magical pulse run through her. He pulled his hand away slowly, looking at the boy, only to be met by a pair of startling green eyes.

They stared into eachother's eyes, a sort of bond forming between the two. The child reached up, towards him. He leaned down, his face near the child's.

The child giggled, reaching his hands up and placing them on either side of Voldemort's face. Voldemort took time to study the child.

His silky black locks were messy, but in a... cute sort of fashion. Almond shaped eyes were alight with happiness, his tiny lips were parted, giggles escaping every now and then. His dark forest green eyes seemed to shine with innocence.

His sister was different from him, her red locks were easily identified. Voldemort almost bet that she would grow to look almost exactly like Lily Potter.

"Harry James Potter." He said, his voice so soft it was a hiss. He placed his hand to the boy's chest, almost pulling back at the power he held within him.

"You would do great things in the future, but I cannot allow you to live." He said, taking a step away from the crib. The small child had placed his thumb in his mouth, watching him with curious eyes. The child gurgled when he saw Voldemort's wand, thinking he was going to play with him like his father would, letting out little puffs from the tip of the wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" He said, the dark green spell ripped through the air and brushed Harry, but just as the spell was about to touch Harry, a warm glow filled the air.

The killing curse fought with the light, a mix of white and green. When all of a sudden the white overpowered. The room lit up, screams of agony, exploded from Voldemort, his remaining bit of soul ripped from his body. The light faded, leaving only two crying babies, one with a scar on her forehead, a wand, a cloak, and a sinister air in the room. Suddenly, a black cloud burst from inside the cloak, the cloud separated, creating two clouds. One flew out the window, towards the forest Voldemort would reside in for several years. And the other flew towards Harry Potter, entering the boy.

Harry stopped crying, and for the briefest moments, his eyes turned red.


	2. Birthdays and Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

*10 Years Later*

Harry was outside, finally breaking away from his and his sister's birthday party and that annoying and clingy Weasley girl. It wasn't like he actually wanted to even go to the party, all that everyone, besides his parents, sister, and his uncles, ever actually paid attention to was his sister.

And that terrible Weasley girl. Ginvera Weasly was going to be the death of him, always trying to find a way to get close to him. So the second he got the chance, he escaped.

Harry closed his eyes feeling the damp grass underneath him, untouched by the sunlight. The blades of grass slightly digging into his shirt. Harry had chosen to hide behind the rose bushes, for there was an opening that led to a rather large patch, and the smell of them soothed him. They had been planted in the memory of his grandmother, Adalia Amity Evans.

Harry layed there, the unfamiliar feel of ease in his body.

"Where's Harry?" A shrill girlish voice asked, and Harry stiffened, almost groaning at the sound of Ginerva's voice.

"I don't know," Calla said, in her light voice held a touch of annoyance. Harry could tell she was sick of Ginerva following him around, "try checking inside." She said, and Harry heard the sound of the veranda's door opening and the sound of shoes scraping against the ground.

Harry placed his hands on the stems of the delicate flowers, ignoring the thorns, and peeked through the little hole in the bush and saw his sister's red hair as she walked in after Weasley. Her long white dress fell elegantly past her knees, tied at the waist with a large green bow. Harry closed his eyes, feeling a brief moment of gratitude towards his sister.

Harry felt something on his hands, a warm liquid. He raised his hands to his face, palms facing outward. There was nothing on this side of his hands, they were a smooth pale white, his nails perfectly manicured. When he turned his palms towards him, he saw the blood.

The red blood fell in slow ringlets down his hands, several thorns had pierced the skin. Harry sighed, watching the blood flow for a few moments before wiping it off on his handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket.

Harry lay there, thinking of a book he had just read. It had a strange title, written in Italian, Teoria dell'Immortalità, which in English translates to History of Immortality.

The first paragraph had befuddled him, actually causing him to stop and think.

_Immortality. _

_For many generations, both wizards and muggles have dreamed of immortality. To never fear death and to gain knowledge. Many have tried, and most of failed. _

_To gain immortality, you would have to first decide if you have truly given up on your life. Not your living breathing life, but the life you live, the friends who will grow old and leave. _

_Nicholas Flammel is the only, known, person to achieve immortality by using the Philosophers Stone. But it is not immortality, it is more of a potion that does not let you age, does not let you die._

_Muggles had searched far and wide for a "Fountain of Youth", never knowing that it does not reveal itself to those who want it to use for greedy gains. _

_To chose immortality it states you must leave every aspect of your humanity behind, to slowly change into something that was once human into an empty shell of the person before._

Harry had read that part over and over, his head hurting after reading it for the twelveth time. Immortality.

Something in his body warmed at the thought, a small, hiss like voice whispered.

_"Never dieing, never ageing, never fearing the threat of death upon you."_ Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

Harry was broken from his thoughts by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Harry sweetheart, the party's over, the Weasley's have left." She said, an amused lilt in her voice. Harry stood, manuvering his way free from the roses without damaging them.

"I saved some cake for you." She said, opening the door for him. Harry glanced at his mother, her long red hair was pulled back, her yellow sundress shaped to her form elegantly, and her loving green eyes brushed over him like a blanket.

"Thank you mother." Harry said, feeling a warmth in himself as he saw his mother smile. His mother was the omly person, besides his father and sister, that he expressed feeling towards.

"If you want, I can heat up some tea, Remus brought over Camomlie, Honey, and Vanilla tea." Lily said, brushing blades of grass of his dinner jacket.

"That would be pleasant." Harrys said absentmindedly, noticing two letters on the table. He walked over to the table, missing his mother's amused smile.

Harry traced the thick paper with his fingertip, the green ink showing brightly in the light. HOGW was visible from beneath the other letter, and Harry's heart beat a little faster.

Harry pulled the letter from underneath his sisters, gazing at the address.

**Mr. Harry Potter**

**Potter Manor**

**2nd largest bedroom**

**London, England**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.**

**Term Begins September 1st, We await your owl no later than July 31st.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

**Minerva McGonagall**

Harry stood with his fingers holding the parchment tightly, as if it would disappear if he let go.

"Harry sweety, I'm going to go find James and Calla. Your tea and cake are on the table." She said, kissing her son on his forehead as she passed, the smell of apples and cinnoman brushing his nose.

He sank down into one of the chairs, the plush cushions were comfortable, and he sat down before his desert. The cake was a delicious, the creamy white frosting was covering a smooth red velvet cake, he savored each piece, taking slow bites, before slowly drinking his tea.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Thank you all for reading my story, I know it's only the second chapter and it might not be as good as the Prologue. **

**Also, please read my "Dementor's Unknowing Gift" as it was the first story I have ever written on Fanfiction. **

**Also, I am soon going to start a new story. It will be my first romantic fic.**

**Thank you again.**

**-Slytherin98**


	3. Breakfast and Floo Travel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**AN: I'm so sorry that I didn't update this sooner, I had a lot of school work. Thank you to my followers and Commentors and my Favoriters. :) thanks guys, you are awesome.**

**-Slytherin98**

* * *

The sound of a bird's call woke Harry, and, being a light sleeper, it never took a lot to wake Harry. He sat up in bed and the covers fell from his shoulders. He glanced at his curtains and noticed that they were still closed, they opened automatically when the sun brushed them.

The fine navy blue curtains remained closed, and Harry let his head fall back against the pillows. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. He had had a strange dream.

There had been a man, but he wasn't a man. This... creature had spoken, but he had not heard. The things mouth had moved, but no words came out, and when he didn't respond, a furious look grew over the things face.

Harry had taken a step back in caution. The creature ran at him, trying to grab him. But he had dived out of the way, his heart beating faster.

He had run in circles to avoid the thing, it's bone white skin made it even creepier. He felt the thing's eyes on him the whole time, red and cold.

Harry had felt it's fingers brush against him, then the bird had woken him up. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after that, so he sat up. He swung his legs out of his bed, and curled his hands onto his lap. He struck a candle to life next to his bed, he had refused to allow James and Lily to put electric appliances in his room, Lily and James had placed a spell on it so that it would catch anything on fire. He pulled the book from his table and continued from where he had left off.

_There are many tales involving Immortality, one more unlikely than the last. But one story had stuck into my thoughts for many years, it was the Epic of Giglamesh._

_Though it does not tell of Immortality in general, it is a sort of youth restoration. The story had gone that there was a plant in the bottom of the ocean, the youth restorant, and Giglamesh had decided to go get it. So he tied rocks to the bottom of his feet to stay on the ocean floor. He did not trust the plant, for it could kill him. _

_So he decided he would test a small piece on an older man before he tried it. But his plan was foiled, for as he bathed in a lake, a serpent had stolen the plant and lost his skin, thus he was reborn._

Harry placed his finger lightly at the word reborn. The word interested him, he wanted to know more.

* * *

By the time breakfast had been served, Harry's heart was thrumming with excitement, all thoughts of reborn and Immortality momentarily shoved back.

He took the honey from the counter and dripped some into his milk, taking his spoon and swirling it. Honey added a sweet taste to the milk.

His mother was bustling around the kitchen, wand in hand and feet moving with speed. She pulled out a comb and started brushing Calla's hair back into a ponytail, but Calla brushed her hands away and continued to eat, her foot tapping against the floor, much to his annoyance.

"Harry what should we do first? Get the books? Wands? Pet?" She asked, her eyes bright with excitement and adoration for her brother. Calla Lily Potter was a kind young woman, she loved her brother more than anything in the world. Her long red hair was frizzy this morning, for she had not brushed it. Her clothes were made from delicate materials, but they were fitting and she was comfortable in them.

Calla took a bite of toast, her white teeth glinted slightly, a strange contrast against the dark toast. Her fingernails were bitten, rough almost to the quick. Her hazel eyes were warm and mischievious.

"I do not care." Harry said, drinking his honey milk and glancing at the Daily Prophet.

** PETER PETTIGREW FOUND DEAD IN CELL**

** -by Rita Skeeter**

**Early this morning, convict Peter Pettigrew was found bludgeoned to death in his Azkaban cell. His gruesome death had caused a major search and questioning in the Azkaban Prison, each and every person in Azkaban was question. We have no further report of who killed Pettigrew, but we are certain that Mr. Pettigrew was going to be Kissed the day after tomorrow. One only hopes that Pettigrew had suffered for his crimes. For More Information go to PG. 12**

Harry felt a surprising anger in his chest at this news, he did not like this, not one bit. Harry tossed the paper carelessly onto the table, taking an apple from the fruit dish. He bit into the delicate flesh of the apple and could hear his sister speaking, but he paid no heed.

"Harry? Harry? Did you hear what I just said?" She asked, irritation in her voice, but there was also a smugness.

"What?" Harry asked, checking under his fingernails instead of looking at his sister.

"The Weasleys are joining us today." She said with a sly smile on her pink lips. Harry felt anger bubble up in him.

"Will... Ginerva be accompanying?" He asked cooly, hoping she said no.

"Why Yes, she begged to come with us and she asked if she could go with you, because your the one she feels safest with." Calla said, rolling her eyes and making kissy faces at him.

Harry glowered at her, but she turned to James and asked him a question.

"Dad? Where will we be going first?" She asked, brushing her hair from behind her shoulders.

"Probably to get your books first, but even before then we have to go to Gringotts." James said, taking a swing of pumpkin juice and ruffling his already messy hair.

James's wild black hair was sticking out in many directions, many women have wanted to run their fingers through his hair, but he claimed that was only Lily's right. His wire rimmed glasses were sliding down his nose and his thin fingers were always pushing them back up. His lips were currently turned upward and he was messing with Lily, finally making her fall into his lap.

"James!" Lily cried as she fell, landing rather ruffly onto his lap. She smacked him over the head with the paper, but she laughed and hugged him.

James kissed Lily's neck and held her, glancing over her shoulder he smiled at Harry.

"Hey kiddo." He said, smiling at Harry. Harry smiled at his father, his fingers tapping against the table.

"Excited for Diagon Alley?" James asked, absentmindedly stroking Lily's hair as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yes." Harry answered before taking a drink of his milk. He studied his long fingers with a sudden interest, folding his hands together he placed them on the table.

"Mum, when are we leaving?" Calla asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She looked at her mother and waited.

"When uncle Paddy gets here." She said, getting out of James's lap and checking her watch.

"Speaking of Sirius, he should be here any moment." She said, looking to the fireplace. Just then a loud pop reverberated through the room and Uncle Padfoot appeared behind Lily, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well hello Lily, where is my breakfast?" He asked, laughing as Lily struggled to get out of his arm.

"Not here." She said, finally breaking free of his python like grip. Sirius pouted, his grey eyes sparkling and he raised his hand to brush his black hair from his eyes.

"Oh Lily, you make me laugh with your wit." He said, letting out a bark like laugh and pulling out a chair closest to Calla and falling into it, stealing a piece of toast off her plate.

"Uncle Paddy! I was going to eat that." She said, a her smile growing wider. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, taking a bite out of the toast to spite her.

"And there is my little bookworm." Sirius said, reaching across the table to ruffle Harry's perfectly smooth hair. Harry's nose wrinkled and his hands went up to fix his hair.

"So Lils, Prongs, are we meeting the Weasleys or what?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of Pumpkin Juice.

"Yeah, the whole family is going with us." James said, placing the paper on the table.

"Even Ginerva?" He asked, throwing a sly wink at Harry. Harry scowled back, hoping his uncle wouldn't encourage the girl. This silly crush the girl had on him was really getting on his nerves.

"Yes." James said, grinning at Sirius with a knowing smile.

"Quit picking on Harry, I think it's cute." Lily said, kissing her son's head, picking up empty plates and placing them in the sink. Sirius protested when she pulled his plate out from under him, a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Lils!" He cried in protest, his hands grabbing the plate, having a tug of war with Lily. She finally grabbed a spoon and wacked him in the hand with it. He let out a loud cry and held his hand in his other hand.

"Your wife just hit me with a spoon!" He pouted to James, tugging at James's sleeve. James laughed, and stood, stretching his sore muscles and turned to Harry and Calla.

"Ready to go to Diagon Alley?" He asked.

"Yes!" Calla cried jumping from her seat and hurrying to the living room, towards the fireplace. The rest of them followed, James and Sirius making jokes, and Lily was talking with Harry.

"Harry, don't be too hard on Ginny, she'll grow out of her crush for you, and hey, maybe you'll meet a nice girl at Hogwarts." She said, laughing at the look on Harry's face.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and steered him towards the living room.

The living room was Harry's second favorite place in the house, it's big open windows cast light across the whole room, hard wooden floors, a wooden table stood in the center of the room, it was painted white and it had several drawers, each labeled for a person's use, a big sofa stood proudly in the room, and the fireplace was surrounded by a stone arch that held the flames back during the winter.

"Okay, I know you guys know how to floo, so we'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron." James said, pulling a scarf around his neck and disapparating with Sirius.

"Okay, take some Floo and get ready, and make sure to say where you go clearly, don't want you getting caught in another fireplace." She said, handing some powder to Calla.

"Diagon Alley!" Harry's sister cried, disappearing in a burst of green flame. Lily offered Harry the pot full of powder, and he took some in his palm, making sure not to spill any on the floor.

He stepped towards the flames and threw the powder onto the flames, the flames quickly went from yellow to green. He stepped into it, waiting a bit.

"Diagon Alley." He said in a sure clear voice, suddenly spinning and heading toward the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**Okay, I'll end the chapter there and then write the Diagon Alley Chapter next. **

**Comment if you like, Follow if you dare or want, and Favorite if you like this story so far. :)**

**-Slytherin98**


	4. Gringotts and Daphne Greengrass

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Harry fell from the hearth of the Leaky Cauldron, his head pounding and he was covered in soot. He brushed himself off the best he could and went to go find his sister, father, and uncle.

He glanced around, the pub was smallish, but it had a warm, cozy feel to it. There was a long table in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs, and several chairs were occupied by some witches reading a Witch Weekly. He spotted the Weasley's unmistakable red hair, and strode towards them.

He almost turned back when he saw Ginerva, but he knew that it was idiotic to run from a little girl. So he toughed himself and slowed his pace to a walk.

"Father, are we ready?" He asked, watching Ginerva whirl around and look at him, a sudden dreaminess in her eyes. She brushed her red hair over her shoulder and straightened her shirt, her face turning a bright shade of red.

His father looked between Harry and Ginny and a mischevious smile briefly flashed across his face.

"Yes, as soon as your mother gets here." He said, pulling out his wand and waving it out over Harry. All the soot and smudges removed themselves from his person.

"Harry dear, you're getting so big." Mrs. Weasley said, she was a striking resemblance to Ginerva, her long red hair brushed her shoulders, freckles danced across her nose, she had a roundish face, and she had big brown eyes.

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said, taking her hand in his and lightly brushing his lips against her knuckles. Mrs. Weasley laughed and told him he was a gentleman.

"Hi Harry." Ginerva said, blushing brightly and looking at the floor.

"Hello Ginerva." Harry said, reluctantly taking her hand in his and brushing his lips against her knuckles again. If possible, Ginerva blushed brighter and Harry dropped her hand.

"P-p-lease, cal-call me Gi-Ginny." She said, stammering and twisting her red hair around her index finger. Harry turned his attention to the roaring fireplace in time to see his mother emerge.

"Alright, lets move out, we need to go to Gringotts first." She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and hurrying to the entrance to Diagon Alley. The Weasley's, who were sitting in chairs and talking, stood and followed Lily.

"Hiya Harry." The twins said in unison, their faces were identical, but Harry could tell which twin was which, he always could.

"Fred, George." He said, watching both brother's slide on either side of him. Their arms hung at their sides and they walked next to him, their eyes on him, grins on their faces. Fred was wearing a brown sweater and loose jeans, his grin was infectious. George was wearing a red sweater and tighter trousers, and his face looked bigger with his grin.

"Ready to go to Hogwarts?" Fred asked, looking at Harry, his blue eyes bright with laughter and mischeif.

"Yeah Harry, then you could get away from Gin for a whole year." Both twins laughed, their shoulders shaking with their laughs.

"Well Potter, we must part now because we see our dear brother Percy." George said, nodding towards the third eldest Weasley. They quickened their paces to catch up with him.

"Hey Perce..." They began, but Harry missed most of the conversation because Percy had was picking up the pace of his walking.

Calla slid in beside him and threw her arm over his shoulder.

"Hi Harry, aren't you lost without your darling Ginny?" She asked, her eyes playful. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, shaking her arm off him.

"Not really." He said, checking his fingernails. Calla laughed and snaked her arms in his, pulling him against her side.

The rough gravel of Diagon Alley poked at his feet through his shoes, they passed many people selling useless items. One woman was selling beauty charms, a man was selling enchanted necklaces and bracelettes, and they passed many other stands.

They came to a very large white building that had GRINGOTTS BANK written on the front in golden letters. The front door of the building was dark brown and it held large knockers.

His father stepped up to the building and reached up, wrapping his hand around the knocker and pulling the door open. James fell back onto his arse when the door swung open suddenly.

The Weasleys, Sirius, his sister, and Lily laughed at James, who pouted and crossed his arms, pushing himself to his feet.

"For the love of Merlin that hurt." James said, rubbing his arse and frowning. Harry's lips quirked up slightly, not smiling, but smirking at his father.

They proceeded into Gringotts, but Harry paused to read the warning on the wall.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed  
__For those who take, but do not earn,  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
__So if you seek beneath our floors  
__A treasure that was never yours,  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry paused for a second, but continued on, but his mind strayed back to the poem. It was interesting. It was more than a warning in Harry's case, it was a challenge.

But he decided to push that thought aside and study his surroundings. There was only two rows of very long desks, a glass orb full of light that couldn't be coming from a lightbulb, shined, and there were many goblins.

They passed the many goblins who were at work. Their thin pointed ears were wrinkly, their beady black eyes were focused on their work, and their long thin fingers were working at an alarmingly fast rate. One goblin opened it's mouth to speak with another and Harry caught a flash of pointed teeth.

Harry felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned, noticing that a goblin was watching him closely. The goblin was wearing a pin stripped suit, his shoulders were back and his eyes were unreadable, his lips were set. He was wearing a black bow tie and Harry couldn't see, but he could tell that the goblin was probably wearing thin leather shoes, many others were.

The goblin held his stare for a few moments before the goblin looked away, speaking with another goblin about a paper.

Harry shrugged away the encounter and he noticed that the other's were now speaking with the head goblin and they had left him behind.

He hurried up to them, slightly annoyed that they had left him.

"Potter and Weasley Vaults, and here's the key for Potter." James said, wrestling in his pocket for the key. The goblin was motionless, his hand held out to James and his face was blank.

James finally pulled out the key with a triumphant cry, and Sirius patted him on the back.

"Good job Jamsie, do you want a cookie?" Sirius asked, and James rolled his eyes and smacked Sirius upside the head. James placed the key on the desk for the goblin, who took it in his hands examining it.

"This way." The goblin said, leading them towards the door behind him. Calla clung a bit closer to him, her eyes shining with excitement.

Her red hair was caught on his shirt, the red was a pretty color, almost redder than the roses in the garden. It rested against the black of his suit and brushed against his waist.

He glanced around the chamber they were in, he memorized every detail incase he wanted to break in to Gringotts anytime soon, to disprove that poem.

They were led into a tunnel that was lit only by a few torches on the wall, there was a rail track and very unstable looking carts. There were two more goblins waiting for them, laterns in their hands.

"Watch your step and have a nice day." The goblin said, leaving the tunnel as soon as he said this. One of the goblin's bowed and introduced himself.

"I am Bod and this is Dkezm, Weasley and Potter Vaults." He said, addressing Dkezm with the last part. The other goblin nodded, it's wrinkly skin jiggling with it's nod. White hair stuck out all over the goblin's head, it yanked on a lever on the first cart. The cart shuddered and creaked, but it stopped waiting for the okay to leave.

The goblin set the other cart and waited for them to get on, it's face expectant.

"Weasley get on the first cart, Potter on the second." The goblin, Bod, said, it's tone expectant. The Weasley's awkwardly crowded into the cart, their bodies forced against eachother's and they all looked uncomfortable.

Harry almost snickered when he saw Ginerva's face when the cart started, it had zoomed on the rails at an alarmingly fast rate and Harry heard the sound of retching from where the cart disappeared.

Harry stepped onto the cart first, grabbing the thin piece of string used to hold passengers in place and tied it. He placed his hands on the rail and waited for his parents and sister.

When they were all loaded onto the cart, Sirius called.

"I'm going to stay out here while you guys go to your vault!"

"Okay! See you when we get-!" James said, stopping abruptly as the cart shot forward. Harry got a head ache at the speed of the cart, it made sharp turns and it jumped several times. Harry heard a roar deep down in the black depths of the bank, a long spout of flames reaching out.

Harry craned his neck to continue watching the flames, but they soon passed it. The cart suddenly lurched forward, coming to a complete stop.

The goblin was the first one out, waiting for them. They all piled out of the cart and waited for Dkezm to open their vault. Lily straightend and brushed off her robes, her hair in a disarray and her eyes bright with laughter.

James fixed his glasses and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, his hazel eyes were also bright and cheery.

Dkezm pulled the key from a pocket on his coat, walking towards the key hole and placing it in. The vault door shined brightly and Dkezm placed his hand on it, the door shuddered and opened.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, but he cooled his expression. Mounds and mounds of gold Galleons lined the walls and floor, jewelry, Knuts, and a various other items.

Lily pulled a velvet red bag out of her robe pocket and scooped up some money, she dropped the bag and counted the coins, her face concentrating.

"Mum, you have 43 Galleons in your hand." He said, taking a brief glance, knowing the amount.

"Thank you Mr. Math Genius." His mother said, rolling her eyes and placing them into the bag. Harry glanced around the vault and looked at some of the jewelry on the walls.

There was a finely engraved necklace with a C and a heart. Harry guessed it must have belonged to his grandmother, for Grandpa Charlus had given her a necklace.

It was very pretty, it held several designs of flowers and vines. Next was a ring, Harry watched it for a few moments, the thin silver and gold interlaced band of the ring was encasing a bright sky blue stone, there were small shards of rubies and emeralds inbedded into the blue stone and Harry picked it up.

It warmed in his hand and he held it in his palm, he examined it for a few moments and then placed the ring on his finger. It was a nice fit, it didn't feel at all like it had any weight on it.

"You like Great Granpa Alcott's ring?" His father asked, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." Harry responded truthfully, it was very interesting and he wanted to study it more.

"Then keep it, think of it as a little part of your birthday present from me and your mum." He said, laughing and pulling Harry and the ring towards the door of the vault.

"Now lets get the other stuff."

* * *

After they left Gringotts, they passed Knockturn Alley and Molly had to pull Fred and George away from the entrance, they went over to get their robes fitted.

A large sign proclaming MADAM MALKINS ROBES FOR EVERY OCCASION caught their attention, and Molly and Lily ushered them over.

The building wasn't remarkable at all. Large windows took up most of the wall space and the building was painted a beige color.

Madam Malkin was a thin woman with brown greying hair, her happy blue eyes were endlessly shining, and her lips were forever curved into a smile. Her happiness sickened him, she was too happy.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Malkin, you guys must be ready for Hogwarts?" She asked, looking at each boy in question.

"Yes." They all responded.

"Pinch, Poke, you owe me a Chocolate Frog!" Fred cried, a grin on his face at his brother's bewildered expression. George shook it off and groaned.

"That's the tenth one this month." He said, rolling his eyes but pulling out a little book and marking something in it.

"You'll have to hold on one moment, we have a young man and lady who are just finish up." She said, pulling the curtain back to reveal a boy and girl.

The boy had a pointed chin and almost white blond hair, his grey eyes were cold and his face was set in arrogance. His blond hair was pulled back, much like Harry's, and it almost brushed his shoulders. Long black robes hung from his shoulders and he looked bored.

"So I was telling father to consider buying me a broom for my birthday, and he said if I get good grades this year, then I will get one for my birthday next year." He said, his voice was lower pitched but quite full of cockiness.

"Indeed." The girl replied, and when Harry glanced at her, his ring began to glow dimly. Her long blond hair brushed her elbows, soft looking pale skin, and she had a rather pretty shade of blue eyes. Her blue eyes expressed boredom, she raised her hands and placed them near her eyes, examining her fingernails.

"You're all done." Malkin told the blond haired boy, who stepped off the stool.

"Are you staying at the manor for the remainder of the time or will you go back to Greengrass Manor?" He asked, arms crossed across his chest.

"Greengrass Manor." She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey look, it's Malfoy's and Greengrass's Spawn." Sirius said, nudging James with his elbow. James glanced up and looked at them, and grinned.

"Wow, I didn't know that it would come out that well, i mean Narcissa was practically his cousin and what not." James said looking at Draco.

"James!" Lily said, smacking him upside the head. Malfoy's face had grown pink with anger, his hands flexed, and his eyes darkened.

"Don't speak about my mother!" He growled, his eyes furiously locked on James and Sirius.

They both laughed, their eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Baby Malfoy is gonna protect momma Malfoy, awww that is so sweet!" Sirius said, laughing harder. James's hands were on his knees, his body shaking with laughter.

"All done Deary." Madam Malkin said, nodding towards Daphne. Draco grabbed Daphne's arm, which she ripped from his grasp.

"I can walk myself Draco." She said stiffly, walking towards the door of the shop. But she stopped, looking back at him for a brief moment and then leaving, Malfoy right behind her.

* * *

Thank you guys for being patient, I am so sorry I haven't been on here to update, but I promise you that I will try harder!

Anyway, I will tell you the name of the next Chapter, Wands and Trains.

Thank you and I love you guys.

-Slytherin98


	5. Diagon Alley, Trains, and Boat Rides

** Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling. Except the very few spells I will either create, if I create any, or characters. :)**

**AN: I'm so sorry! I know I haven't been updating like I said. I just lost my touch. I hope to start the next chapter as soon as I publish this one.**

**Also, this is going to be the longest chapter I have written so far! Even in Dementor's Unknowing Gift and the past couple chapters, so this is my way of saying sorry again for making you guys wait!**

**Thank you to those who stick to the story through the long waiting period. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry felt his fingertips brush along the side of the book case at Flourish and Blotts, the hard wood was rough against them. He was hidden away in one of the corners, the section he was in was all about potions.

He glanced at one of the potions books _**"Merium's Guide to Health Potions"** _and sighed. These potions books were nothing compared to the potions he had read about in Potter Manor.

He knew that in this book were minor healing potions, though a bit useful they did not sate his taste for the darker side of potions. But potions were his second passion. Something in him lingered towards Dark Magic.

But in all his thoughts he was always brought back to Immortality.

He thought back to Teoria dell'Immortalità, considering the passage the author had written about muggle religion.

_Immortality, in philosophy and religion, the continuity of human spiritual existence after the death of the body. The concept of immortality is to be distinguished from that of bodily resurrection._

_The earlier anthropologists, such as Sir E.B. Tylor and Sir James Frazer, assembled convincing evidence that the belief in a future life was widespread in the regions of primitive culture. Among most peoples the belief has continued through the centuries. But the nature of future existence has been conceived in very different ways. As Tylor showed, in the earliest known times there was little, often no, ethical relation between conduct on earth and the life beyond. M. Jastrow wrote of "the almost complete absence of all ethical considerations in connection with the dead" in ancient Babylonia and Assyria._

_In some regions and early religious traditions it came to be declared that warriors who died in battle went to a place of happiness. Later, there was a general development of the ethical idea that the afterlife would be one of rewards and punishments for conduct on earth. So in ancient Egypt at death the individual was represented as coming before judges as to that conduct. The Persian followers of Zoroaster accepted the notion of Chinvat, a bridge to be crossed after death, broad for the righteous, narrow for the wicked, who fell from it into hell. In India the steps upward—or downward—in the series of future incarnated lives have been (and still are) regarded as consequences of conduct and attitudes in the present life. The idea of future rewards and punishments dominated many Christiansin the European Middle Ages and is held today by many Christians of all denominations. In contrast, many secular thinkers maintain that the morally good is to be sought for itself, and evil shunned on its own account, irrespective of any belief in a future life._

Harry was still getting the same answer, but not the one he wanted. If he could become immortal, what would happen to him? Would he grow tired of life as an immortal or would he feel at ease with the changing times? Could he be powerful with all his knowledge?

He shut those thoughts away for the future, there would be plenty of time to dwell on them. But he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right and glanced down at the potions book again.

This woman was intelligent, but these were just basic healing potions, Harry knew that she couldn't make a life sustaining potion or major healing potion as any other potions master but she was dcent with the lower level potions. He placed the book back onto the shelf and leaned back against the shelves.

The smell of new ink, pages, and wood filled his nose and he closed his eyes. The sun streaming through the windows caused him to see red on his eyelids and it warmed his face.

He felt at ease for the first time in months, and he sank into one of the chairs that was placed for comfort. He slowly reopened his eyes and glanced at the shelves again. These potions books were of all sorts. Dark or Light, one would call them. Because in some of them you could find a way to save a life, but in others you can find a way to destroy or take a life.

As his eyes scanned the books, a title caught his attention.

Harry stood and reached for the book, the thick green cover was covered in golden leaf patterns.

"The Making of Rare Potions and Instruction From Potion Masters Creations," was written across the front of the book. Harry sat back down, holding the book in his lap and placing his elbows on the chair arms. He raised his hand to his hair and brushed it out of his eyes, beginning to read.

"_Potions are a delicate art, it requires precision, focus, and timing. The littlest mistake and your healing potion could become the end of your life. The art of potion making is found in very few people for no one can take the time to create such beautiful potions, such as Veritaserum which takes a month for the full lunar phase to complete. -Myksail Lathervein, Potions Master, Order 14, Year 1847, passage taken from his hidden journal that had been found in Sweden._

Harry had heard of Myksail Lathervein, he was a very brilliant Potions Master... that was before he went insane. Harry was about to continue when he heard the soft breath of someone off to his right. Harry's eyes snapped over to the scource of the noise and ran his eyes across the shelves. Harry walked over to the book shelf and glanced over the tops of the books. He couldn't see anyone or anything, but that didn't mean anything. He bent his knees to look over the top of the second shelf, and still there was nobody there, he bent his knees farther to look at the third shelf, and still nobody. But as he fell into a crouch to look at the bottom most shelf he came face to face with a pair of pretty grey eyes.

He stared into the eyes for a moment, deciding that they belonged to a girl since they were wider than any boy's he had ever seen. With a squeak, those eyes disappeared. He glanced up in time to see a flash of brown hair, a blue dress, and pale skin before she was gone.

He stopped for a second and he thought about the girl that he had seen in Malkin's earlier, but then he remembered that the other girl had had blue eyes and blond hair. Why would this girl watch him? Did he know her? But he immediately disregarded that thought, he remembered everyone he had ever met.

He sighed and tilted his head back, looking at the dark ceiling.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice broke his thoughts, and Harry glanced up to see a boy holding the book that he had set down.

"Nothing." Harry answered, picking himself up out of his crouch and stretched his back.

"Oh, well doing nothing must be fun," The boy's amused voice annoyed him and before he had a chance to say anything the boy continued, "well anyway, I'm Cam, Cam del Ross and you are?"

"Harry Potter." He said, trying to keep the exasperation from his voice. The boy chuckled.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked, a grin on his face. Harry took the time to look at him. The boy had shoulder length black hair, his brown eyes were bright, and his skin was unblemished. He was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt with a muggle band on it.

"Not at all." Harry answered, keeping his eyes on the boy's. Harry noticed his eyes flicker down and Harry tilted his head downwards. There was a spider crawling along his leg. Harry couldn't tell what kind of spider it was, but he placed his hand slowly against his thigh. He felt the spider's thin leg hesitantly touch his fingers, before crawling fully onto the back of his hand. As Harry began to move his hand upward towards his face, the spider had stiffened.

It's abdomen was large, white with black spines sticking out, long thin black legs were spread on his hands, and it's glittering black eyes were on his face; watching him carefully.

"Does this belong to you?" Harry asked, noticing the boy's eyes locked on the spider with surprised amusement.

"Yeah, she's Grace; she's a Micrathena Gracia." Cam answered, holding his hand out for Harry to place 'Grace' into his hand. Harry walked towards Cam with ease, as if not caring that the spider was dangerous or not. Harry placed his hand next to Cam's and 'Grace' crawled off his hand toward Cam. When Graced had climbed into Cam's palm, he closed his hand around it. When Cam began to speak to it.

"Grace, you need to stay with me, what if someone were to squish you?" Cam scolded, placing the spider into his shirt.

"You like spiders?" Harry asked, nodding towards the small lump in his shirt where Grace was. Cam cupped his hand protectively over her and then nodded.

"Yeah, she's my friend." Cam said, crossing his arms over his stomach. Harry didn't ask for an eleboration, which looked like it surprised Cam; but he let it go.

"So what are you doing in this boring old book shop Mr. Potter?" Cam asked, leaning against the closest book shelf with a careless posture. Harry kept his eyes on the boy's, holding his hand out for the book that he had been reading before he had confronted the bookcase peeper.

"I like to read." Harry replied, pressing the potion's book against his side and watching Cam with sharp eyes. Cam nodded.

"You seem like the type." He said, nodding. Harry scowled and he went back to the chair with Cam close at his heels.

"And what type is that?" Harry asked disinterestedly, opening the book again and flicking through the pages.

"The quiet, keeps to himself unless you really push his buttons kind of guy." Cam said, giving Harry a wide toothy smile. Harry looked at Cam with a sudden interest, an eyebrow raised.

"You seem to think that, but is it an assumtion or are you basing it off of what you know about me already? What if I was a fun loving adventurous kind of person?" Harry asked amusedly, enjoying the look on Cam's face as he said this.

"No, you seem more closed off, not exactly unfriendly, but darker than one would expect. You're smart, that is easy to see. But are you compasstionate? Loyal? Or do you think about your own personal gain before anyone else's?" Cam asked, moving towards Harry. He sank into the seat next to him and laid back, tilting his head to glance at Harry.

"Interesting." Harry answered with a considering look on his face. Harry knew that Cam had the possibility to be a valuable ally, so why not take the chance? And besides his sister was always gripping about him not having friends, perfect opportunity to shut her up.

"Am I right?" Cam asked, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"In some ways." Harry said absentmindedly, running his fingers along the spine of the book he was holding.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cam asked, agitated. Harry hid a smile, it was almost too easy to rile Cam up. This could work as an advantage, he thought.

"In some ways I am quiet, but you will know when I want something." Harry said, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles. He smiled at Cam.

"We will talk more at Hogwarts, if you are attending Hogwarts that is but judging by the way you look familiar with the name you must be, so until then." And with that Harry stood and strode away, quickly leaving a surprised Cam del Ross behind.

"Wait!" The boy yelled, but when he came to find Harry he had disappeared.

* * *

Harry left the shop with an easy stride, heading towards Ollivanders. He had agreed to meet his family there because he had gone to Flourish and Blotts and they had stayed behind with Calla, much to James's boredom.

He manuvered through the busy crowd, holding his book purchases close to his chest in case someone tried to snatch them. He heard a commotion on his right and took a glance over and rolled his eyes, of course the commotion would come from the Quidditch Supply Store. But don't get him wrong, he liked Quidditch; ever since his father and uncle had taken him to see a Bulgaria vs. Netherlands game.

It seems the new Nimbus 2000 has come available. Harry could almost feel the excitement radiating off the boys standing with their noses almost pressed against the glass with eagerness and wanting.

He looked away, disinterested. He continued his trek to Ollivanders, jostled a few times by numerous individuals that had had their noses deep in a surprisingly fast publish of the Daily Prophet. Ms. Skeeter has probably found some 'dirt' on some famous celebrity for the Prophet to have published a second Daily Prophet in only a few hours, Harry mused. But the Prophet is a load of rubbish, Harry thought glancing at the title of one of the headlines.

_Another Set of Gryffindors for the Potter Family?_ was the headline. He found it odd that she seemed to get information on the Pettigrew death, but not so surprising that she knew that the Potter children would be heading to Hogwarts. She followed their every move, like most reporters, but she was really watching.

Harry scowled, Gryffindor. **_Dwell the brave at heart_** was their unofficial motto. What they have in bravery they lack in brains, Harry thought rather coldly. But Harry was interrupted from his ranting by one of the merchant men from one of the stand.

"Young man, wouldn't you and your family like to be protected from werewolves and vampires? Because I have some medalions that have been provenly tested to repel all sorts of dark creatures." A man said, latching onto Harry's arm and his fingers claw like. The man had a smile plastered on his face, his nose looked like it had been smashed into his face, his eyes were surrounded with lines and dark spots, and almost all his teeth were missing but he could speak surprisingly well. Thin white strands of hair stuck out from underneath a dark blue cap. Harry's eyes blazed, how dare this man touch him without permission?

"Remove your hands." Harry said pointedly, his fingers twitching.

"Take a peek will ya son? You don't see these amazing items everywhere." The man said, forcefully pulling Harry towards the stand. Harry's anger grew and he yanked his arm from the man's grasp, trying in vain to calm himself.

"Please don't touch me again." Harry said in a low voice, realising that they were beginning to have a crowd around them. And the man laughed, his face scrunched up and he looked very much like one of those muggle dogs that were called... Pugs.

"And what could you do little boy? I bet you don't even have a wand." The man wheezed, bending down to place his hands on his knees and put his face close to Harry's.

Harry smiled and the man stopped, Harry kept his eyes on the man's and the man actually felt a rush of fear tingle through him. The boy was different, strange. He had seen his eyes, the cold calculating eyes that looked as if he could see your every fear and anything that you had ever been ashamed off.

"There are many things one can do without a wand, and many of those I have on my person. So I will say it once and not again, do not come near me or I will be forced to harm you." Harry said, though he didn't have any of these items. He refused to lower himself down to the muggle way and carry their weapons.

The man was rendered speechless, but he wasn't going to push his luck and be attacked by some kid.

"Now, I shall be on my way." Harry said, brushing himself off and glancing at his watch. 3 o'clock, that wasn't too bad but he might be a little later than the time he told his mother that he would be at Ollivanders.

Harry could feel the man's eyes on him, but he ignored them. So Harry started back on his trek to Ollivanders, the crowd had dispersed by now; knowing that their wasn't going to be any excitement. He could see Ollivander's sign a few shops in the distance. Harry took time to look around and asses his surroundings. When he saw the three most popular places in the British Wizarding World.

Sir Andros's Potion Ingredients, Lament Scorch's Bar, and Wolier Call's Food Resturant were the three most well respected resturants/businesses in Diagon Alley. Harry could feel the warmth as he passed by Wolier Calls, smell the aroma of warm food fill his nose, and he could hear laughter and talk from inside. He could hear the drunken men and the occasional woman singing from Lament Scorch's. And he could smell the rather surprisingly fresh scent of Sir Andros's.

Sir Andros must have gotten a μέντα λουλούδι αμπέλου, which was Greek for the Mint Flower Vine. Once common in Russia and Greece, the Mint Flower Vine draws in prey with it's delicious scent and then slowly kills them with deadly posionous vapors that come from within the plant.

Harry was very curious as to see the Mint Flower Vine because of its rarity, and the very few pictures of the plant in some books. But he sighed when he realized that they had already gotten the potions ingrediants. He looked back at the shop and headed back on his way.

Harry glanced at his watch again, he was late. He was supposed to be at Ollivanders twenty minutes ago. He cursed silently under his breath, and jogged over to the door.

OLLIVANDERS

SELLING AND MAKING WANDS SINCE 300 B.C.

Harry glanced at the shop and could easily tell that it was old. But what interested him the most was the lone wand laying on a purple pillow in the front of the store.

He stared at it for a few minutes, taking in the long silvery wood, slim handle, and elegantly carved shape. He could almost feel the power emminating from the wand, and it sang to him.

He wanted that wand.

He quickly entered Ollivander's, his face composed. But the second he stepped in, he was immediately assaulted with a flash of red hair.

"Harry James Potter! You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Lily said angrily, her normally soft warm demeanor was now angry. Her eyes flashed and her hands were on her hips, her mouth was set in a deep frown. But Harry could see that there was still a softness in her eyes for her son.

Harry smiled at her, sincere. Besides his mother, father, uncles, and sister, he had never felt anything towards anyone. Most of the people were there just to be there. Nobody really liked him for him, because he was strange. He didn't act like anything that they thought a wealthy child should. But that worked to his advantage; for people trusted him. And that trust could ultimately either destroy or kill them.

Lily Potter couldn't stay mad at her son for too long. There was a sadness about him that made her heart ache, but she loved him with everything inside of her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, placing a soft kiss on his head.

"I'm sorry mother, but I was held back because someone decided they wanted to have a chat with me." Harry said, lightly placing his hand on his mother's. She smiled down at him.

"Now that I won't have a heart attack worrying about you, let's go inside. Callas been dying to get her hands on a wand." Lily said with a chuckle, keeping her arm around him and pulling him into Ollivander's.

"Lils, Harry would you please hurry? I'm not gettin' any younger!" Sirius called from somewhere. Lily rolled her eyes and led Harry into a deeper part of the shop.

"Harry, Lils, we haven't met with Olive yet so can we please make your pace a little faster?" Sirius asked when he saw them, excited impatience in his face.

Sirius and James were standing next to Calla, who's face was shining with excitement and happiness. They looked at them when they saw both of them coming closer, and before James or Sirius could say anymore they were beat to it by Calla.

"Mum! Look at all the wands, their so beautiful." Calla said, spinning in a circle her arms held out on the sides of her; making her hair turn into a flash of red.

"Good Afternoon." said a soft voice. Causing Calla, James, and Sirius to jump; their faces surprised at the surprising stealthness of the shopkeeper. The old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Sup Olive." Sirius and James choursed, each earning a smack from Lily at their nickname for Ollivander. Calla giggled at them, sticking her tongue out at her uncle and father.

"Ah yes," said Ollivander, or so Harry assumed most likely was, "yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon." It wasn't a question.

"Ms. Potter, you have your mother's hair and your father's eyes and Mr. Potter, you are the quite opposite. It seems only yesterday your parents were in here themselves, buying their first wands. And Mrs. Potter; ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Ollivander said, moving closer to them.

"And Mr. Potter, you on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable, A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say you favored it- as you both know, it's the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.

"And Mr. Black, you favored the Ash wand, bendy, Eleven and three quarter inches, powerful and wonderful for offensive spells." He finished, suddenly moving closer to Calla.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Calla's head with a long, white finger; which seemed to surprise her more than it scared or annoyed her. James, Sirius, and Lily watched, unsure. But Harry watched with intrigue, Ollivander was a strange man.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half-inches. Yew. Poswerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head; but his demenor quickly changed, and he rounded on Harry.

"Well, now- Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand hand?"

"My right hand." Harry answered, seeing Calla look at him jealously; muttering about ladies first.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measure Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry quickly realized that the tape measure, which was now measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves behind him, takind down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor, "right then, Mr. Ptter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartsring, Nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand between his fingers he felt nothing as he held the wand, but he did as he was instructed. He felt rather foolish, waving the wand around for a bit. But Mr. Olllivander snatched it out of his hand.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Harry tried - but he hardly raised teh wand when it was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." For several minutes; Harry tried wands, the pile of them mounting higher and higher. Sirius and James even decided to take naps, while Lily would give him and encouraging smile and Calla would just widen her eyes in amazement.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." But when it was placed in his hand he still felt nothing.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked, seeing a surprise even cross Ollivander's face. Ollivander looked at Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Is there any wand that is different from the others?" Harry asked, meeting Mr. Ollivander's faze. Ollivander's face changed into consideration, but began to nod.

"Maybe it is time for it see the world." He said to himself, and then he disappeared. Lily looked around, confused. She nudged James and Sirius, who snorted and woke, drool on the corner of his mouth.

"Are we done yet?" He asked, and when Lily said no, he groaned. But then Ollivander suddenly appeared again, holding a long black wand.

"Honey Locust, Fourteen inches, dragon heartstring, bendy and durable." Ollivander said quietly, holding the wand out for Harry. Harry took the wand, and he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand to chest level, lightly flicked his wrist through the dusty air and a stream of greenish gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls. Sirius and James whooped with relief, Calla clapped and smiled at her brother, and Lily's eyes shined.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, inded, oh, very good." Mr. Ollivander said, smiling delicately at Harry.

"It has been a long while since that wand has been created, but be careful Mr. Potter, this wand is very powerful indeed." Mr. Ollivander said, keeping his eyes on Harry's.

"My turn!" Calla said gleefully, running over to Ollivander; breathless. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I know just the one for you Ms. Potter." And Ollivander pulled the holly and pheonix feather wand from the top of the stack. He held out the wand for his sister and she took it quickly, her face lightening up.

"Wow, it feels so... familiar, holding this wand." Calla said suddenly, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"I had a feeling Harry would take forever to get a wand, I just didn't know it would take an hour." Calla teased, nudging Harry with her shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, well, the perfect match Ms. Potter. But it is still curious," He took both Calla's and Harry's wands and placed them back into boxes and wrapped them in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious...curious..."

"I'm sorry but what is curious?" Lily asked, looking at Ollivander with curious eyes.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mrs. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in Ms. Potter's wand gave another feather - just one othre. It is very curious indeed that she should be destined for this wand when its brother - why its brother gave her that scar."

And the room fell into a deathly silence. But Ollivander continued.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the witch or wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from both of you, Mr. and Ms. Potter... After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible but great."

The rest of the stay in Ollivanders was quiet, James paid for Harry's and Calla's wands and Ollivander bowed them out of his shop.

* * *

When Harry got out of Ollivanders, he felt a sharp tingling pain, almost like a headache. He rubbed his temples slowly, the pain was growing and it began to have a dull ache.

"Harry are you alright?" Uncle Siri asked, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. And James, Calla, and Lily looked over at him. Lily walked over to him, her eyes were locked on his face in concern.

"Just a small headache, nothing important." He said, but Lily completely disregarded him. She placed her hand over his forehead and frowned.

"Your a little warm, are you sure you're not sick?" She asked, and as she said this, the pain became more intense. He tried to walk but he wobbled a bit, his heart beating faster. The ache was slowly becoming a migraine and his eyes were beginning to burn.

"Mother, I am feeling rather... sick." Harry said, his mouth had gone dry and his head was throbbing like a beat of a drum. He realised that the 'drum' was his heartbeat, and he began to get small chills down his arms and back.

"Harry, I'm taking you home. James, you can get Harry an owl and the rest of the supplies." Lily said, placing a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. She didn't wait for James to answer and held Harry close to her side.

"Harry, I'm going to apparate okay? I know you'll feel even more out of order after this." She said and then they were off.

Harry felt his mother's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip; the next thing he knew, everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear drums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then-

It was over, and they were on the outskirts of Potter Manor. Lily pulled out her wand, while keeping a firm grip on Harry, and placed it against the wrought iron enchanted gates of the manor. They glowed for a second before opening with a slow creak. The beautiful front garden of the manor was swaying and blur as his head felt like it was being pounded. He felt himself stumble over some of the steps, but his mother held him firmly.

"Come on Harry, lets get you inside." By the time Lily had said that, the pain had more than doubled. He felt his eyes begin to burn, his body was shaking, his breaths were coming in slow, short gasps, and his head was screaming in agony.

She pulled him up the steps, half carrying him, half walking him, and she kicked the doors open with her foot.

"Tilly! Olive! Clove!" She called, and 3 small pops echoed through the room.

"Yes missus Lily?" They asked in synchronization, their squeaky voices irritating him further. Tilly's yellowish eyes widened when she saw Master Harry's red face. He looked like he was being tormented, his face was slightly scrunched up and his mouth was dry, and his lips were parting as if he couldn't breathe.

"Take Harry upstairs while I get a pain potion." She said, fear lacing her voice as Harry began to shake. The three of them grabbed Harry and with a POP, they appeared in Harry's room.

They gently placed him on the bed and removed his shirt and trousers. His body was sweaty and began to turn red, and then the screaming started.

Harry's screams caused the poor elves to work faster; their tiny hearts beating fast. His heart wrenching screams caused Lily to work faster, her hands throwing in the potions ingredients with rapidness. She began to tremble in fear, her hands becoming unsteady as her baby boy's tortured cries grew louder and louder.

She apparated to his room and tried to hold her son down to pour the potion into his mouth, but he wasn't having that. His body thrashed and shook. His head began to turn and his mouth was opening, releasing the terrible screams. Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Incarcerous!" She said, watching the ropes shoot out from the end of her wand and wrap around him. His body was still trying to move, but the screams had finally began to fall.

She placed the potion to his lips and poured it down, and he slowly began to stop. His body falling limp. She hesitantly removed the ropes and watched with relief as his chest began to rise and fall with his soft breath.

She sank down next to him in bed and pulled his hand onto her lap, lightly stroking the sides of his face. Lily finally looked over to the terrified house-elves in the corner and saw the yellow and green pairs of eyes staring at her. She looked at their hands and noticed that they were clutching tightly to their shirts. She sighed softly.

"Tilly, Olive, Clove, you can go now. It's okay." She said, watching their shoulders visibly sag with relief. They nodded their heads, causing a few of their wrinkles to move.

* * *

Meanwhile in Harry's Head

_He was in a brilliantly white room, but he was in pain. He couldn't process what was going on, his mind was elsewhere._

_"Harry," A cold, strangely familiar voice whispered, "let me IN!" _

_He felt like his body was being ripped apart, his heart was beating so loud. He saw a pair of red eyes coming towards him, and he tried to run; but his legs were made of lead. His heart began to beat faster and for the first time in a while, fear began to course through his veins._

_"HARRY, LET ME IN!" The voice said, but it sounded closer. He craned his neck and saw the red eyes were almost on him, he tried as best as he could to move, but he couldn't. _

_He struggled, but he knew it was useless. Then the red eyes were on him and they passed through him, and he felt like he was being burned._

_"Yesssss," the voice hissed, and then Harry felt the pain slowly began to disappear..._

* * *

When Harry woke, he was alone and heard the sound of rain.

The curtains were closed tightly and it was dark. He was laying on his side, his head giving him a brief ache from the eariler pain. He turned over and slid his feet from beneath the sheets, placing them against the floor.

He stood slowly, his head spinning, and his stomach reeling. He stumbled a bit and placed his hand on the wall to keep from falling. Once he had regained his ability to walk, he started across his room. He moved across his room to his window, only stumbling over a few of the books that had somehow landed on the floor.

He placed his hands on the soft silk like curtains, and pulled them open.

The glass was fogged up, so he pulled his sleeve over his arm and ran it over the glass. A long streak ran across the glass, and the face staring at him was not his.

He took a step back when he saw the red eyes and the extremely pale face. The face staring at him was bald, but when Harry reached up and touched his head, there was his full head of hair. He then noticed something almost frightening.

His hand was on his head, but the creatures was still at its side. Harry frowned, placing his hand on the glass; then the creature responded.

"_Harry..." _It said, it's chilling voice sending goosebumps down his arm.

"Voldemort." He said, because there was only one face that looked like that and the face was still in his dreams every night since he could remember.

"_Good Harry... I am... Lord Voldemort."_ It said, and Harry felt the fear dissapate in him, replaced with a feeling of... warmth?

"Why are you here? What are you?" Harry asked, leaning forward, gazing at Voldemort with utter fascination. Voldemort smiled, or so Harry thought since its mouth had turned up at the corners._  
_

_"I am here Harry because... you will help me achieve... what should have done more than a thousand years ago... Getting Rid of the Filthy MuggleBorns... and their filthy parents! And as for what I am... I do not know." _It said, and Harry stopped.

"And why would I help you? What could I possibly gain?" Harry asked, seeing a gleam appear in Voldemort's eyes that almost seemed like approval.

"_I could give you anything that you want... money...power..." _Voldemort hissed, keeping a steady gaze on Harry. Harry walked over to desk chair and pulled it up next to the window, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

"You think I will be easily swayed by the promise of things I already have?" Harry asked amusedly, watching Voldemort's eyes flash in anger.

_"Not at all, but I can get you what you have desired for a while Harry... I can get you... Immortality." _Voldemort whispered, watching Harry's face change from amusement to sudden hunger.

"You can do that?" Harry murmured, gazing at Voldemort with a new found interest.

"_Yes." _Voldemort whispered, _"but only if you allow me to merge with your soul."_

"I will allow you, but there is only two things that I require while you are being rather parasitic." Harry said and Voldemort hissed in anger and frustration. His red eyes flashing and he angrily curled his bone white hands into fists.

_"And they are?"_

"I want to always be in control of my state of mind and body. And I will want you to make an unbreakable vow with me when we arrive at Hogwarts, that way I will know that you wouldn't break you promise too easily." Harry smiled, leaning back into the chair, his elbows rested on the arms and his fingers interlaced over his chest.

"_Deal." _The image of Voldemort began to shimmer and tremble and his window shattered; tiny drops of glass hit the floor, littering across it like raindrops. Harry jumped in surprise, and then he was hit with a sudden sense of weight. He felt it press all around him, and his body felt like it was being stretched.

Harry fell to the ground with a soft thump, his body slightly shaking. But he sat up a few moments later, gasping for breath and his face seeming to glisten with a sheen of sweat.

And for the second time in 10 years, his eyes changed from green to red. But this time, the red was an undertone to Harry's green. For now they were linked, and there was no turning back.

* * *

Harry glanced at the clock hanging on the wall closest to his door. And he smiled, in only a few hours he would be on the Hogwarts Express.

He pulled his suitcase out from underneath his bed and slowly unzipped it. The slow _zzzzzzzip _of the plastic teeth was rather loud in the silence of his room.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out his Hogwarts Uniform, the soft wool sweater felt warm against his palms, and he stared at the empty crest on the breast of the shirt and felt something bubble up inside him. Silver and Green would soon fill that empty little crest.

He walked over to the mirror and stared at himself in it, the cotton shirt hung to his frame, his hair was slightly tousled from sleep, and his eyes were brighter than normal. A soft hoot came from across the room, and Harry looked over at the owl James, Sirius, and Calla had gotten him.

The beautiful snowy owl gazed at him with big amber eyes, her small black beak clicked, and she fluttered her wings.

"Hedwig, we're going to Hogwarts." Harry said with a grin.

_"Soon Harry, soon."_ Voldemort whispered in his mind.

* * *

That morning had been a rush, eating, getting dressed, and James having to drag Sirius out of bed. They had to quickly get to the car, much to Sirius's irritation, and seeing as only Lily could drive; she drove rather slowly, too slowly for James's taste.

"Lils, can you speed it up please? We have to get there by 11 o'clock, not 3." James groaned, reclining back in the chair with a huff.

"I'd rather not get arrested by muggles and have to explain why we have two owls in the car." Lily snapped, causing James to cover his head.

But Lily did speed up when they got within sight of King's Cross station. The large glass windows in the front formed two semi circles, the light brown stone building was extremely large, but Harry could wager that it wasn't as big as most of the Pureblood's mansions. A large clock signaling that is was twelve ten stood proudly on top.

Harry's mother had to fight for a parking spot, it was interesting to watch because the woman she had fought with over the parking had tried to threaten his mum by saying her husband was part of law enforcement. Which prompted Lily to say that she would report said husband if he tried to make Lily give up her parking spot because his wife wanted a parking spot. That caused the woman's face to go red and her mouth to thin into a sharp line and Sirius to interfer.

To say Sirius had charmed her was an understatement, because by the time they were done the woman had a dazzled look on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

They loaded the carts and pushed them into the bright train station. Long columns of glass made up the ceiling, lights lined the walls, four lines of trains were lined up, tall brick platforms with numbers lined up in long rows.

"This way." James said to his family, and they followed close behind. They attracted many odd looks because of the owls.

_"Disgusting Muggles." _Voldemort hissed, and Harry sighed.

"_Tom you know that you will have to deal with it, I will be going to school with people that have muggle parents." _Harry thought back, hearing Voldemort hiss in anger.

_"They shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts, they are filthy blood and they will infect everyone else with their disgusting ways and heritage." _

_"Tom." _Harry warned, and shut Voldemort out of his head.

The long rows of trains were billowing smoke from them, the sliver colored cars were shiny and, and they moved smoothly across the tracks.

Harry followed behind his family as they were jostled by the crowds. Harry felt Voldemort try to push back into his mind but he quickly shut him down, telling him that they would talk later. Voldemort was unappeased though and tried to push harder, but Harry fought back.

He finally manage to control Voldemort and shook his head slightly at the headache it had given him.

Platform eight appeared in front of him, and he felt his heart beat a little faster as they approached to the pillar between 9 and 10.

"Alright, Harry you first," James said beckoning Harry towards the pillar, "all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier, don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. You'd better run if your nervous." James grinned, sweeping his arm out to Harry and waiting for him to start.

He walked toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He leaned forward on his cart, he broke into a run, the barrier steadily came closer, he was a foot away from the barrier now, he closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes to a scarlet steam engine train that was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three Quarters on it. He was finally here.

Some from the engine drifted over the heads of teh chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriges were alread packed with students, some hanging out the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform, and he waited for his family.

He saw Calla and Lily, their red hair hanging at their waists and they both were smiling and laughing. James and Sirius were next both chasing each other through the platform and knocking down a man with outrageously curly hair.

"Sorry!" James called to the man, who's face had pinched in anger.

"Harry! Come here!" Lily called, waving at him. He made his way through the people and their carts. He reached his mother who bent and kissed his cheek, lightly ruffling his hair.

"Harry dear, stay safe and please look after your sister, Merlin forbid she's becoming more like her father and uncles everyday." She said, kissing her giggling daughter on her head.

"Yes mother." He said, reaching up and kissing her cheek lightly. Harry saw his father and uncle approaching and they quickly made their way to him.

James didn't say a word, but he pulled his son in for a tight hug. James rested his chin on Harry's head and he squeezed him once before letting go.

"Harry, just like your mother said, stay safe, but also cause a lot of mischief for me and uncle Paddy and Remy." James said, and pulled his daughter in for her embrace. Uncle Sirius smiled and pulled Harry in for a hug.

"Flirt with as many as you can, win their hearts, and become a heart breaker like your Uncle Paddy once was." Sirius whispered in his ear. He pulled away with a wink in his direction.

Harry smiled and nodded to his uncle, and quickly left before Calla could catch up to him. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round faced boy who was saying "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville."_ he heard the old woman sigh.

_"Toads, useless pets to have. Aren't worth anything besides making a decent potion."_ Voldemort hissed in amusement.

"Tom, wait until we get into the dorms." He said angrily, accidently pushing a girl down because of the distraction. He helped the girl up without glancing at her, and continued on.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on." And the boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and ylled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

He pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then pulled his trunk in with him.

Harry sat down next to the window, when he heard Mrs Weasley's voice. He leaned back so he was half-hidden, and watched the red haired family on the plaftorm and heard what they were saying. Mrs Weasley had just taken out a handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began to rub the end of his nose.

"Mom... geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" George asked, a grin on his face.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He's coming now."

And Percy began striding into sight. He had already changed into the billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with teh letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" asked Fred, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George, "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh shut up," Percy huffed.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" asked George.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up." Ron said again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Mum! Mum! I think I see Harry!" Ginny said, "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please..."

"You've already seen him this summer, Ginny." Their mother scolded.

And then a whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and Ginny began to cry.

"Don't Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley waving and Ginny half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Harry watched them disappear as teh train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window.

"_Now, Harry. It is time we discuss our plans_." Voldemort whispered in his mind, and Harry relutcantly allowed him access.

"Fine, what do you think should be the first step." Harry asked boredly, leaning back into his seat.

_"We must get a Horecrux I made when I was in Romania. I had moved it to Hogwarts a few years ago, and if I merge with that piece my magic, and yours as well, will grow stronger_." Voldemort said, and Harry felt his interest spark. But then an idea came into his head and he glanced at the door. He walked over to it and peered out, seeing students racing up and down the train's hallway. When he was satisfied that no one was approaching, he closed the door.

"And what exactly is a Horecrux?" Harry asked.

_"A piece of a soul, that is all you need to know for now." _Voldemort said, and then their connection was severed. Harry tried to get Voldemort back, but he refused.

Harry scowled and sighed, that was one of their shortest conversations and it angered him. While they had talked, the train had carried him out of London. Now the train was speeding past fields fulll of cows and sheep. He remanied in his thoughts for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back the door and said, "Anything off the cart dear?"

Harry glanced at the cart, and decided to eat something. His eyes flickered across Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other kinds of sweets.

He got a few of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Harry slowly began on the Pumpkin Pasties, their taste melting over his tongue.

He made his way slowly through the pasties, cakes, and candies. When he finally made it to the Chocolate Frogs, he felt calm and relaxed at the no disturbance he had so far.

He opened the package and grabbed the frog before it had the chance to get away. He glanced at it and took one of the legs in between his index and thumb, and pulled it off. The sound of chocolate breaking and the frog struggling a bit more to get free pleased him.

He picked up the card from within the package. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose, flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.

He felt disgust in him as he looked at this man, Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort's anger boilied inside him. Harry turned the card over and read the information about Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore  
Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts

Considered by many the greatest Wizard of Modern Times,  
Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark  
wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve  
uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his  
partner, Nicolas Flamel, Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber  
music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card over again and saw that Dumbledore had disappeared. He placed the card onto the seat next to him and began to open the other packages. By the time he had opened the others he now had Morgana, Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, Merlin, and the druidess Cliodna.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields were gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of his compartment and the found-faced boy Harry had passed on the platform came in with a tearful expression on his face.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all." Harry could almost tell at once that this boy would be a Hufflepuff. He wasn't brave like a Gryffindor, and he didn't have the attitude a Slytherin would have, and Ravenclaw was most likely out. But Harry decided making allies was much better than enemies at this point.

"I haven't, but I am sure he will turn up."

"Yes," the boy said miserably. "Well, if you see him..." and then he left.

Harry had pulled out his books and began to read "The Standered Book of Spells Grade 4." But the toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said, she had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"Unfortunately no, but if you use the summoning charm you should be able to find him." Harry said, glancing at her with his dark green eyes that made many blush.

"Oh, so you will perform if for us? Let's see it, then." And she sat down across from him.

Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket and began to lightly flick his wrist.

"Accio Toad."

And they heard a crash from down the train, shrieking, yelling, and banging. Harry held his hand open and waited patiently. The toad came bounding into the room almost at the speed of a bludger.

Harry felt the slimy texture of the toad's skin on his fingertips, the large bulbous eyes were frightened, and it's neck was moving in time with its breath. The shiny green and yellow body was decorated with small black spots and its long limbs were fighting to get out of his grasp. Harry quickly tossed the toad to Neville who caught it and held it to his chest, and the girl was staring at him with amazement.

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all of this without a single breath. Harry was very displeased to find out she was muggleborn, but she was intelligent. She could be useful, best become aquaintances or else the possibility of reaching their plans was slim. Even if Voldemort didn't approve.

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about your sister, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and she's in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

Harry remembered when some author's had come to their house for Calla's story and their parent's had given them a small brief story, even that was reluctant.

"I know." He said simply, checking his finger nails.

"I would have found out everything if it was me," said Hermione. "Do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better get going, and you should change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking Neville and his toad with her.

I was afraid she'd never shut up, Harry thought coolly and Voldemort seemed to hum with satisfaction at Harry's response to her.

For the next few hours Harry stared out the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

He pulled off his jacket and pulled on his long black robes. And then a voice echoed through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave you luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately."

Harry was slightly nervous. He placed the remaining sweets into his deep pockets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on a tiny black platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a loud deep voice call.

Harry looked up and was surprised by what he saw. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The man's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. And Harry felt something burn in his stomach, and he felt that this giant of a man was familiar to him... or to Voldemort at any rate.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping adn stumbling, they followed the man what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke, listening to the noises that floated through the air.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrents and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant man called, pointing to a fleet of little boarts sitting in the water by the shore. Harry was followed into his boat by Neville, Hermione, and a small boy with a mouse like face.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across teh lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" the giant yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them throught a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carrid along a dark tunnel, which seemd to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

There they clambered out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

The man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**Hi everyone finally you have received chapter 4 after about a couple months of waiting.**

**Yes, I used a lot of Harry Potter stuff from the book in the last part of the chapter. **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me!**

**Sincerely**

**-Slytherin98**


	6. Sorting and Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Yet again I will be using some from the chapters in my story, and I know some people won't like it, but please have an open mind.**

**-Slytherin98**

* * *

The door swung open, and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, and Harry knew that one should never cross her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." the man said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." And she pulled the door wide open. The enterance hall was huge, long rows of torches hung across and they reminded him of old Muggle king's throne rooms. The ceiling was unable to be seen, for it was hidden from his eyes by some sort of enchantment or such. And a magnificent marble staircase leading them to the upperfloors face them.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Harry could hear the voices of hundreds of students from a doorway to the right. So the upper years were already here, Harry thought hearing some shouting and laughter from within the hall. But they were not lead into the hall, but into a small chamber off a ways. They milled in, standing shoulder to shoulder with eachother.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes flickered to a few students in question.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Harry glanced around at some of the students, and could easily sort out which house they belong to. He felt someone come up behind him and he turned his head a bit.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." said the seemingly always amused voice of Cam Del Ross. The boy was wearing his Hogwarts uniform proudly, his black hair pulled into a ponytail, and a grin on his face.

"Cam del Ross." Harry said softly, sidestepping a girl with blond pigtails. Harry manuvered through the small crowd, and Cam followed. But Harry felt a pair of eyes on him, and he stopped and looked for them. He noticed a pair of brown eyes, and knew that this was the girl that had watched him from Flourish and Blotts.

She was surrounded by a group of girls that were attractive, and anyone could see that they thought highly of themselves.

He saw her eyes widen when he met her gaze and her face flushed.

"Harry!" He heard, and he turned to find his sister pushing her way through people. Her long red hair danced at her waist, and the happiness in her face was almost making her face glow.

"Yes?" He asked, and before she had a chance to say anything someone gasped.

"What the-"

And there they were, the ghosts of Hogwarts. They were pearly-white and transparent, and there were twenty of them all talking; more like arguing.

A ghost that looked rather liked a monk disagreed with ghost that was wearing a ruff and tights.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves enough chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-, I say, what are you all doing here?" The ghost in tights asked, surprise and intrigue written on his colorless face.

"We're new students, preparing for our Sorting." A girl with pin straight brown hair spoke, her blue eyes looked a bit fearful of the ghosts and her voice cracked a bit on new students.

"New Students?!" The Friar said, smiling around at them. a few students nodded mutely in confirmation.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house you know."

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Profesor McGonagall's sharp voice said. The ghosts floated away, silently disappearing through the walls.

"Now, form a line, and follow me."

Harry stood infront, leading a line of students, and Cam stood behind him. They walked out of the chamber and back across into a new hall that lead to a pair of double doors and into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was magnificent. Hundreds of candles floated in the air, all being held by an invisible force. The ceiling was replaced with an illusionment charm, causing one to see what the night sky showed. Long tables were sitting parallel to eachother, and held the rest of the students. The tables were laiden with glittering goblets and golden plates. At the top of the hall was another long row where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, and the teachers were behind them.

The faces of hundreds of students stared at them, each face watching with curiousity. Among the students were the ghosts, their fine mist like bodies were floating in the air. But most of the students were staring up at the ceiling, all in awe of the night sky.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Hermione whispered. He heard something shuffling off to his right, and he looked over. Professor McGonagall had placed a stool down in the center of the platform they were on. Harry noticed that everyone was staring at a dirty, patched, and frayed wizard's hat. Then the hat twitched and the brim opened, and he hear the hat sing.

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
There lived two wizards and two witches  
who's names are still well known  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_Together they worked  
To create their dream  
of creating a school  
for Wizards and Witches to use  
to study crafts and spells_

_But alas they had no idea  
How to place the students  
according to their abilites_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!  
_

_Slytherin took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands! (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst in applause, and the hat bowed, before going still, as if it had never moved at all. Professor McGonagall moved forward, this time holding a scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" And the girl with the blond pigtails that Harry had passed back in the chamber stepped foreward, her cheeks a soft shade of pink. There was a long pause as the girl picked up the hat and placed it on her head. She bit her lip and waited, her eyes seeming to glaze over as she sat with the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" And the table on the right burst into cheers, the ghost of the Friar waving at her merrily.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Terry Boot ran over to the table second from the left, and some of the Ravenclaws clapped him on the back as he sat.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" went to Ravenclaw as well, but "Brown, Lavender" had been the first new Gryffindor, which had exploded in cheers as she joined.

"Bulstrode Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Harry looked over at the table as she walked, they had very composed faces. Their claps were controlled, but not unwelcoming. The silver and green serpent hanging above them seemed to move in the torchlight. And Harry watched as they stopped clapping and looked up again.

"Del Ross, Cameron!" And Cam stepped foreward, and Harry heard whispering as he did. Cam walked with a calmness, and he took the hat in his palms. He sighed and placed the hat down over his ponytail. The hat took a while with him, and Cam's face was scrunched up a bit.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called out, and Harry watched Ravenclaw break out into cheers. He saw some of the girls were smiling and more welcoming to Cam than the boys were.

"Finch-Fletchy, Justin" was sent to Hufflepuff. But Harry began to notice that the hat had taken a while to decide, while with others it was in an instant.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione ran to the stool and yanked it onto her head, and it caused her wild curls to bush under it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" and there was a groan from somewhere near the back.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" And the girl from the robes shop walked foreward, her posture tall and straight. She looked like a perfect heiress, her shoulders back and her nose held in the air, her face was composed and her eyes were uninterested. He watched her sit and still she held her composure.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry watched Neville Longbottom fall over on his way to the stool, and he pulled the hat onto his head. The hat took a while to decide when it finally called out GRYFFINDOR.

"Malfoy, Draco!" and Harry knew instantly who that was. The boy's pointed face and cool grey eyes were faced foreward, but he walked with a swagger. And the instant the hat touched his head it screamed SLYTHERIN!

And the list went on, until they reached the P's. Harry felt excitement build in him, and Voldemort also seemed to be a bit excited as well.

"Potter, Calla!" and whispers broke out through the hall.

"Potter?"

"The Calla Potter?"

And Calla stepped foreward confidently, her eyes bright, and she was gripping her robes tightly. The hat fell past her eyes and the hall was quiet, their eyes wide, some expressions hopeful.

For almost two whole minutes Calla was sitting under the hat, and Harry felt a bit impatient. Then the brim began to open and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"GRYFFINDOR!" and Gryffindor burst into cheers, louder than anyone else had ever recieved. They were clapping and many stood to usher her to the table.

"Potter, Harry!" And that seemed to cause confusion.

"There's another Potter?"

"Oh, he looks exaclty like Mr. Potter!"

And Harry walked foreward, his heart beating a bit fast. He felt every pair of eyes on him, and he took the hat in his hands, and he placed it on his head. Something quivered in his brain, and he felt another presence besides Voldemort.

"Tom, it is nice to see you again." A voice whispered in his mind. Harry frowned.

"Tom? You are mistaken, for I am only Harry Potter." Harry thought back, and he heard the Sorting Hat let out a strange dry laugh.

"You may seem that way, but I can feel him inside of you. I now everything about you, or should I saw both of you? I know every wish you've ever had; every half-formed, incomplete thought. I know you better than anyone has ever known you. And I know Tom's presence as I remember every other that I have ever sorted. But this time, you are almost the same person. I can feel the darkness in Harry's soul. Everything inside you is as dark as young Tom once was, if I didn't know, I would say you were the same person, but I know. I can feel it, your thirst for knowledge, your hunger for power, your hate for the ones who aren't like you. So with that in mind I shall place you in SLYTHERIN!"

And the hall was dead silent. Only the crackle from the torches could be heard as Harry pulled the hat from his head. No one breathed as Harry crossed the hall towards Slytherin table. Every head turned to watch him, and when Harry sat, the whispers began.

"A _Potter_ in _Slytherin_?" was the main question floating around. Harry felt the eyes of every Slytherin on him, watching him with calculating eyes. Calla was staring at him, with what looked like hurt and betrayal. Harry nodded to her and then sat next to Draco Malfoy, who stared at Harry with a mixture of anger and surprise.

Harry ignored the looks many threw at him, and watched the end of the sorting. Blaise Zambini was the last of the Slytherins, he was rather tall for his age, taller than Ronald Weasely, with high cheek bones and dark skin, and his slanting eyes put a chill in the air.

Harry felt his head throb a bit, and Voldemort whisper in his mind.

_"Tonight Harry, Tonight we will discussss the beginning of my plan." _Voldemort whispered in his mind, Harry didn't say anything in return but he knew that Voldemort would know what he meant. Harry heard the talking cease, for Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet.

Harry had seen Albus Dumbledore few times in his life, but it hadn't been long. He was very old, almost reaching his one-hundred and eighteenth birthday. He was wearing long, purple cloak with stars decorating the cloak, that swept the ground. He was wearing black high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were bright blue, and he wore half-moon spectacles on his nose was crooked.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to saw a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back in his chair while everyone but the Slytherin's clapped, the Slytherins sighed and just stared at Dumbledore with blank expressions. Harry waited patiently for the food to appear, and he glanced at his goblet. The golden cup sparkled in the torchlight, and small emeralds were encased inside the golden body. And then the food appeared, filling the golden platters.

Brisket, Mashed Potatoes, Corn, Green Beans, Peas, Chicken and Zucchini Parmesian, Baked Spaghetti and Cream Cheese, Fried Chicken, Broccoli Potato Soup, Chicken Soup, BBQ Chicken Salad, chicken cordon bleu, Wild rice salad, Sweet and Sour Meatballs with Vegetables, Lasagna rolls, Cheesy Chicken Pot Pie Cups, Yorkshire Pudding, carrots, ketchup, boiled Potatoes, sausages, and other sorts of food.

Harry placed a Lasagna Roll and BBQ Chicken Salad onto his plate, but waited to eat. The Slytherins ate a bit quickly; but it was at a more leisure pace, unlike the Gryffindors who crammed the food down their gullets.

Harry pulled out a fork and began to eat the Lasagna roll. The warmth of the noodle and the taste of tomato made his body warm immediately. Harry ate slowly, and his eyes flicked across his fellow classmates.

Many of the older students sat with airs of arrogance, their eyes were bored and uninterested. Harry felt a pair of eyes burning into his skull and he looked over at Gryffindor Table. His sister was watching him, her eyes were sad, and she smiled bleakly at him before turning away. Harry ate silently, he felt the eyes of every Slytherin on him.

Harry heard a few shrieks over at Gryffindor table, and looked over to see what caused the commotion. Harry bit back a laugh at seeing that the Gryffindor ghost had shown how it had died. But Harry grimaced a bit when he saw the ghost's head on his shoulder.

But just then their own ghost of Slytherin had appeared. The Bloody Baron, this was the only ghost that he had paid attention to in the History of Hogwarts. The gaunt face of the ghost was blank, it's eyes were staring straight at him, and his robes were stained with silver blood.

"Nick you fool." The ghost whispered, and he sat beside Harry. Most of the Slytherin's had scooted away from the ghost, but Harry stayed where he sat and continued to eat, until he felt like his arm had been drenched in freezing water.

Harry looked up sharply and saw that the ghost had accidently brushed him as he passed, but what surprised Harry was that his sleeve was a bit wet. How had the Baron touched him?

Harry felt something poke at his mind and he felt Voldemort's presence immediately.

"_It seems that someone is getting a little curious as to what you're thinking Harry_." Voldemort hissed, and Harry pulled out his wand from under the table.

"Kroppen på plass." He murmured, and he looked up. Harry felt a thrill run through him briefly as he had finally perfected this spell. The spell was of Norweigen origins, meaning "body in place." Physically it would look like he wasn't doing anything, but really he was moving freely from his body.

Harry glanced up at the teachers table, and saw three pairs of eyes trained on him. A man with a purple turban and pale skin, his eyes shifted nervously back and forth; but there was something about him that Harry knew he was hiding. Harry took a look at the second man, and he felt Voldemort hum inside him.

"_Severus..." _He hissed, and Harry looked at 'Severus'. The man was sallow skinned, he had a large hooked nose, greasy black hair, black eyes, and in those eyes was a rather intriguing emotion.

Hatred.

This man hated him, he hated him for a reason unknown to Harry... correction, a reason Harry did not know yet. But if Voldemort was familiar with this man, then he could be trusted. Harry then looked at the last man, and his face darkened into a scowl. Albus Dumbledore was watching him with worry, and Harry knew that he would have to be careful about what he did in Hogwarts.

But Harry saw that it was neither the hooked nose man or Dumbledore that was trying to prod into his mind, but the man with the turban. Harry decided he would figure out why the man was trying to enter his thoughts the following weekend, but for now it was time to watch and listen.

Harry closed his eyes and told the counter curse.

"Kroppen tilbake." Harry felt the solidness of his body return and he flexed his hands a bit to test the affects of the spell. His hands were a bit out of sorts, but it would soon disappear.

Harry stiffly lifted his hand and placed a bit of the BBQ Chicken Salad into his mouth. He ate silently, but he looked up and over at the Ravenclaw table and saw a pair of grey eyes watching him with interest.

Harry immediately reconized the girl from Flourish and Blotts, and he saw her long brown hair spill down her shoulders elegantly. She had a small nose and big eyes, her teeth were hidden behind a pair of baby pink lips.

Harry looked away from her and looked at his own table. There wasn't as much talking here, much to Harry's pleasure, and if they were talking; it was about blood status and the Ministry.

"Mudbloods have no place in society, they are taking up valuable jobs that could be filled with purebloods." A girl with raven colored hair snapped at a boy with red hair.

"And you think I don't know that? It's all the new Minister Fudge's fault. He wanted to show that the ministry isn't into what status your blood is, load of hogwash if you ask me. He just wants to impress the public." The boy said rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"But that's all it's about isn't it? Impressing people, besides it's not like the Ministry isn't totally incompetent. I mean look, they have Lord Malfoy in the Board of Education, and he is on the council. He is smart and will know what to say and do to get most of the Mudbloods out of the Ministry. He is an example every Pureblood should follow, and there are many examples of Purebloods that are good examples. But seeing as your father works in the lowest level of the Ministry, you would have a lot of work ahead of you wouldn't you?" The black haired girl said, and Harry glanced at her with interest.

She was a rather opinionated witch, that was easy to see. But she also knew when to close her mouth.

"And you think that only one man could rule the Ministry? If you did you are a fool, but it is your own opinion. If Lord Malfoy was intending on getting rid of the Mudbloods, don't you think that he would have to slowly work his way up? And that Purebloods would have to actually apply for the jobs? They deserve it, but none the less the public won't see it as that. You need to work from the bottom up, savor the power you have and make it work for you. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? Seeing as your father was booted from the Ministry for being so careless." The boy said, effectively shutting up the girl.

The girl was glowering at the boy throughout the dinner, and he was throwing her smug looks. Harry glanced around the hall again, taking in every detail.

The long tables were plain, each seat was either black or brown, the banners hanging above the heads of the students were amazingly detailed. Blue and Bronze for the Ravenclaws, the Eagle perched on the banner flew every once and a while, the yellow and black of the Hufflepuffs shined and their badger proudly displayed its claws but looked down with softness at the students under it. The red and gold for the Gryffindors were bright, their Lion walking slowl up and down the banner, occasionally letting out a yawn. Slytherin's banner was Silver and Green, the snake coiling and uncoiling, hissing at the lion and it's sliver scales were bunched up as if ready to strike upon the lion that looked at it defiantly.

The students at Ravenclaw held books in their hands, comparing and disagreeing, but eating at the same time. Their studiousness was just a part of who they were. The Hufflepuffs were eating dilligently, their mouths moving in time with their chews. They were all welcoming the new students still, making them feel as if part of a large family. The Gryffindors were boisterous, their loud proclamations could be heard from across the hall, laughter ensuing from all as a joke was shared. The Slytherins weren't completely quiet. But they watched each other thoughtfully, looking for promise and insecurities they could use for their personal gains.

Harry was the most scrutinized wizard in the whole hall. A boy who came from a whole line of Gryffindors be sorted into Slytherin? It was almost unheard of, but if it hadn't been for Sirius Black, he would have been the first.

But the one who watched him the most was a rather difficult decision. For four people had almost their whole attention on him. One was his sister Calla, the second was the turban headed man, the third was the hooked nose teacher, and the last was Dumbledore. Mixed emotions came from all of them.

For Calla, it was a blow to her. Her brother was placed in the house that the man who had killed their grandmother had been, and Calla had loved her grandmother dearly, even before she even knew her. She had always known that Harry was different, but to say that he was in the darkest house in Hogwarts was another thing all together.

Severus Snape was furious. James Potter had found yet another way to wiggle his way into his life, and it had been through his son. The son that had to look exactly like him, but have his mothers eyes. It might not have been intentional, but it was hell to the wizard. But then the wizard thought of Potter's reaction to his only son being placed in Slytherin. He would probably die of shock. Not that that would have been a bad thing, Snape thought nastily.

But the fates had a plan for the boy who shared his soul, and it was now being set in motion.

* * *

The feast was slowly coming to a close, the food had disappeared only to be replaced by desserts. Harry decided only to eat a light dessert, for he would not like to feel sluggish for his meeting with Voldemort in less than a few hours.

He ate a few small bites of Treacle Tart, their taste invading his mouth with sweetness. He placed his fork onto his plate and lightly ran his fingers through his hair.

Thin strands of his black hair brushed his eyes, and he quickly pushed back. He glanced up in time to spot the Headmaster beginning to stand.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." He said.

"First Years should note that the forests are forbidden to enter, which several of our older students should also take note of that as well." He said and he looked toward the Gryffindor table as he said this.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in between classes in the corridors. And that Quidditch Trials will be taking place on the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that the third floor has been placed out of bounds for all students, unless you wish to experience a very painful and slow death."

"And now, before you head to the warm, comfortable confines of your dorms. Let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried and Harry saw that the teachers smiles had grown stiff and forced.

Dumbledore raised his wand, and flicked it as if he was trying to get a fly off the end of it, and long golden ribbon shot out from the tip of it. It rose high above the tables so that all could see it.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
or yound with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling  
with some interesting stuff  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
_

Due to the different tunes of song that people used, they stayed a bit longer. The Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore sniffed, whiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"First Year Slytherins this way!" A Slytherin fifth year called, he was a tall boy with a blond pompadour haircut, blue eyes, and white skin his Slytherin crest blazing on his vest. Harry stood, and walked up and behind a girl and they began to walk out of the hall.

The two lines followed the fifth year through the corridors, and Harry saw many things that would cause the Muggleborns to look in wonder. The doors that appeared and then disappeared a few seconds later, the ghosts that passed through the wall unexpectedly, the portraits that hung along the walls watched them, and pointed and whispered to each other as the students passed.

Harry was especially interested in the portrait of a young man who was reading a book, his black hair was slightly waved and his glasses were sliding down his nose as he read; pushing them up without taking his eyes off the book. The boy paid them no mind, but when a beautiful girl with red hair came up to him and took the book from his grasp.

The girl giggled when he threw her a furious look, and she ran; the booking held tightly in her grasp. The boy took off after her, his face determined and his eyes were playfully angry.

They passed many amazing tapestry works; each one so different from the other. Harry noticed that they had the same style though, the paintings expressing an image of power or control.

The fifth year led them behind a tapestry, and Harry noticed that the air was becoming a bit colder as they walked.

So the Slytherin Dormitories are in the lower levels of the castle, Harry thought; noting that the stone grew darker and the atmosphere colder as they continued downward.

The labyrinthine passages they took were predictably deserted. They walked deeper and deeper under the school.

"This way, don't get lost!" the Fifth Year barked at them, and they hurried to keep up. Harry noticed that there were etchings in the wall, but he didn't get a chance to fully look at them as they had paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

"Listen up First Years because I will not say this again, You have been sorted into the House of Slytherin which was founded centuries ago by Salazar Slytherin. Our crest is a silver serpent on a green field, and our house colors are silver and green. Also our representative house animal is a serpent. We have a resident ghost, the Bloody Baron. As Slytherins there are certain traits you either have or will develop that are tantamount to success, those are resourcefulness, determination and a certain…disregard for the rules. However, if you are caught breaking rules, you will be punished accordingly. But only if you are caught. As Slytherins we practice a philosophy of exclusiveness. We do not mix or fraternize with students of other houses unless it is to best them in some endeavor. We stay among our own, unless there is some personal benefit or gain to doing otherwise."

"We have a point system here at Hogwarts. House points are given or taken away to reward or punish students for their behavior. They are also won in Quidditch matches. These points accumulate over the course of the school year. At the end of the year a House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points. "

"You will find giant hourglasses in the entrance hall that record the points of the houses. Our hourglass is filled with emeralds. Whenever a teacher or other authorized party speaks words awarding or deducting points, the hourglass is automatically updated to record the gain or loss. Normally, only staff is authorized to do this, but prefects can also take points from you, and are biased toward their own houses. Be wary of them. Slytherin house is always a target."

"You are expected to keep your marks up. Failure in any class is not acceptable, and you will be punished for it. Pass any way you can, but try to learn something; And never, ever reveal anything that goes on in this house to anyone outside of it. What happens here, stays here. If anyone is caught in violation of this rule, it would be better if they had never come to Hogwarts. Your loyalty is to your house above all else. Remember that."

"Your housemates will be your family within Hogwarts," He said, and they could feel that he was almost done with his speech by the way his face was composed and that he was beginning to lean turn toward the stone wall, "You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. You can study and play games in this area."

"Any Questions?" He asked, looking at each and one of them directly his gaze unwavering. "Good." Then he turned toward the blank wall.

"La Via della Purezza," And the stone door concealed in the wall slid open. "Remember that Phrase. It is our current password and will let you into Slytherin house. You will be informed of any changes."

He led them through the passage that had opened up and led them down, to a set of iron doors emblazoned with serpents. The handles themselves were entwined snakes. The fifth year pulled the doors open and entered the Slytherin common room, which was low ceilinged and furnished with greenish lamps and green comfortable chairs. Assorted tables were scattered about for students to work or play games at. A large fireplace covered almost one full side of the room. Large glass was lining the walls of the common room, dark water was being prevented from flowing in.

We must be under the Black Lake, Harry mused seeing a peculiar creature float past; its large bulbous eyes staring at them and its fins moving slowly.

"It looks like a dungeon," one witch whispered, nervously biting her lip, twisting her blond hair on her finger.

Then the fifth year began to speak again, drawing their attention to him immediately.

"The day has been long and a bit unsettling for most of you, you will find that your luggage and other belongings have been placed in your dorms and they have been placed in your drawers. Edencrass! Grisher! Escort the first years to the dorms." He said, and both of them appeared at his side.

"Girls follow Edencrass, Boys follow Grisher. But before that let us get introduced to the Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor, Snape." And the boy stood off the the side, as did all the older students. They were lined up according to year and they looked up expectantly at the blank wall off to the right.

Professor Severus Snape scowled at all the students, his piercing black eyes that looked as if he could see right inside a student's head. But his voice surprised Harry the most, he had expected to hear a deeper voice than the one that Professor Snape possessed. But he was pleasantly surprised at the rich, soft, almost hypnotic voice that immediately grabbed the attention of the listener.

"I am your Head of House, Professor Severus Snape. I will be responsible for you your entire tenure at this school. If you have a problem, you come to me first…before reporting to any teacher or the Headmaster, particularly if the situation puts you in a bad light. It is my job to protect you. I also serve as Hogwarts' Potions Master, and I will be teaching you the basics of potions this year. As you already have heard from Mr. Adornett, We have a point system here at Hogwarts. And as you have already been informed, the House Cup will also be awarded to the winner. It is a great honor and one I covet. I expect you all to do your part to gain points for our house, as well as lose points for our rival houses. And concerning the House Dormitories; First years share sleeping quarters. As you advance in grade there will be opportunities to have private rooms. If your parents are rich enough however, there are private rooms available to let as well. Slytherin house is the only house which offers this luxury. Those of you who would like to apply for one are to leave a written request in my office, which is located off the main entrance corridor to the left. I will take care of the rest."

Harry watched as Professor Snape turned sharply and his robes billowing as he exited the way he came.

"Witches, come with me," Edencrass barked, headed towards one of the spiraling staircases. The girls followed her quickly, afraid to be left behind.

"Wizards, come with me," Grisher said, leading them toward the opposite staircase. Harry was in the middle of the line of boys, his eyes were taking in the surroundings of the dorm.

Eight beds were forming a circle, a large heater was standing in the center of the room. Harry's eyes immediately sought out his bed and saw his name near the back.

_Harry Potter_

Was written in large silvery letters across the footboard. And Draco Malfoy was placed right next to him.

Harry took in his bed, the black wood frame stood proudly, emerald curtains lined the bed, and a large drawer sat infront of the bed. Harry didn't notice their guide leave, so he had walked over to his bed.

Harry pulled open the curtains and sat down on the velvet sheets. Harry began to pull off his shoes, and the other boys did as well; silently.

Harry loosened the tie at his neck and pulled it off, feeling the confines on his neck release and he let out a slow breath. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his pants. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out his pajamas. The blue material felt nice against his palms. He pulled on the pants and buttoned up the shirt.

He layed layed in his bed and pulled close the curtains of his bed, darkness engulfing him. But there was enough light peeking in that Harry could see the name of a student that had been etched into the dark wood, one that he was very familiar with.

Tom Riddle.

* * *

Harry layed in his bed for a while, his eyes neither drooping or feeling tired. He shifted a bit and checked on the others, once he was satisfied that they were asleep; he opened up his mind to Voldemort.

Tom? He thought silently, and waited for a few moments; feeling nothing. But then he felt the familiar pressure of Voldemort intruding on his mind.

_Harry?_ He answered, and then Harry felt himself relax; unknowing that he had tensed up at all in the first place.

You have a plan? Harry said feeling a bit annoyed.

_Baby steps, young Harry, Baby steps. First we must gain the trust of the teachers, as not many know; I was the role-model student, everyone looked up to me and everyone adored me. We must start off like I was, but not to suspiciously; for Dumbledore did not trust me. But for you Harry, he might for you are the son of one of his most precious members. Most think that you must work your way from the bottom up, but in this case starting with the teachers would be your best bet. I had started off with the students and I have to admit that was a fault. The students were too easily coerced, and they easily betrayed. But if you work on the teachers and slowly learn their faults and the things they are most ashamed of, you will have the upper edge._

And which teacher would be ideal to start out with? Harry thought back, slowly mulling over the things that Voldemort had just shared.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher would be ideal, and I happen to know Professor Quirrel on a deeper level than one might think._

That isn't much of a start plan, Harry thought feeling irritation at not knowing the full.

_All great plans are just the start, you must let them blossom and grow. Much like plants, they cannot just form in an instant. _Voldemort hissed, feeling a bit of pleasure at irritating Harry.

But sometimes flowers die before they have the chance to blossom, Harry shot back.

_"If you have the right materials and a good planter, they will be beautiful and amazing."_

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my story! Please Review, I would love to hear what you think! **

**You guys are amazing and a total of 67 Followers! Wow! I can't believe you guys like my story!**

**Anyway please read on, and it might be a while before the next chapter comes out; but not too long though.**

**Lots of Love**

**-Slytherin98**


	7. The Potions Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Amazing! You guys are awesome, 78 followers! **

**Also, I have decided to make this into seven parts so this is obviously going to be year 1.**

**-Slytherin98**

* * *

Harry woke slowly, and he looked around. The rest of his year was still asleep and he wasn't going to wait for them.

Harry sat up in bed and turned, and then felt a sharp pain in his back and shoulder. He stiffened and pulled his wand out from his pocket.

"Ambev." He said and felt the pain slide off him with a cold rush. He shook out his shoulders and stretched, feeling his muscle stretch and his mouth open in a yawn.

His yawn seemed to have awoken Malfoy who looked at him in irritation, his eyes hardening when he saw Harry.

"What are you doing Potter?" He asked, sitting up and glaring at Harry from underneathe the locks of white blond hair. Harry raised his eyebrow at him.

"And that concerns you?" Harry asked, lacing his shoes.

"Not at all." Malfoy said, sitting back and propping himself on his pillows to talk to Harry. And Malfoy rolled out of bed, pulling his pillow off his bed.

He went over to where one of his friends were laying. He pulled open the curtains to reveal an ape like boy who was sound asleep. Malfoy raised the pillow and brought it down, smacking the boy with the pillow. What would have awoken other boys just made the ape turn over, disgruntled. Malfoy did this several times before he gave up, looking at Harry with a silent ask for help.

Harry unfolded his arms and pulled out his wand.

"Aguamenti." He said and a flow of water burst from the tip of his wand and hitting the boy. He heard a small scream and the boy sat up at an alarming rate.

Harry left to go to the bathroom and he heard rustling from inside their dorm. He also heard muttering from some of the boys. When Harry came back, he saw that the ape was standing there.

"Get out of my way," he said evenly.

"Are you going to make me?"

"I can make you," Harry said evenly, "But I don't want to. I'm here to learn, not fight."

"I'm here to learn, not fight," the ape mimicked him, and Harry felt his anger slowly begin to build.

"Well, you're going to fight," Ape boy said, taking a swing at Harrys' head. Harry knew there was no way out of this and took his stance.

The young wizard slipped the blow and retaliated, catching Ape boy squarely in the nose. Blood gushed out of it. Then Harry swept the boy's legs out from under him, sending the wizard crashing to the floor, then dropped on top of his back, twisting his arm back painfully.

"Still want to fight?" Harry asked the wizard through clenched teeth. He'd dislocate his shoulder if he had to.

Both Sirius and James were Aurors for the Ministry and taught Harry holds and moves since he was very young. He took to it naturally, and on occasion could even take his uncle or father down if he moved quickly enough, though he couldn't beat them. Yet.

"No. I give. Sorry," Ape boy cried. And Harry released him. Harry saw that he had attracted the attention of the other boys, who were looking at him incredulously.

The boy stood up, blood running from his nose. Harry looked at him, picked up his wand and flicked it at him, stopping the blood flow and cleaning his face at the same time. He touched his nose.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," He said to Harry, his eyes wide.

"It shouldn't. I fixed it," the wizard replied, and Ape stared at him. Ape blinked at Harry as he opened his wardrobe, his back turned to the bigger wizard without concern. Normally, he would have hit him with a sneak attack, but somehow, he felt this wouldn't be wise. It wouldn't have been either.

All the wizards in the room were still staring at him. Irritated, he leveled his green eyes on them.

"Aren't you going to breakfast?" he asked them. All of them nodded at him.

"Then I suggest you stop staring at me and go get dressed," Harry said coldly.

Harry fastened his robe, stood up and left his dorm room, heading down into the Slytherin common room. Students of all ages milled around, their faces at ease and relaxed. Some were laughing at a joke an older student had told, and Harry maneuvered through the students.

Harry navigated the dungeon corridor, the only Slytherin student to do so, since everyone else was still in the common room. He walked into the main hall, looked around and followed the students of the other houses into the Great Hall. He was the first and only Slytherin there.

Harry walked saw a whole cluster of Gryffindors, of all ages sitting around and eating, their faces puffed from the food that they crammed into their mouths.

He saw Calla, she was sitting with a group of girls, who were touching her hair and exclaiming about things.

"Wow, you have such pretty skin Calla!" One of the girls with brown hair called loud enough to attract the attention of most in the hall.

"Lavendar! I'm sorry." Calla said, looking apologetically at everyone. When her gaze landed on Harry, she smiled and stood. She ran across the hall to him and she came up behind him, her eyes happy and her face nearly bursting with happiness.

"Harry!" She said, and much to the disgust of her housemates; threw her arms around the Slytherin. Harry smiled at her and place his arm around her.

"Gryffindor is so much fun! I have met so many friendly people and everyone is so kind!" She said, standing next to him her brown eyes were fixed on him and her eyes dimmed a bit when she saw the Slytherin crest on his shirt.

"How's Slytherin?" She asked, smiling at Harry.

"It is fine." He said and she frowned a bit at the lack of details, but she nodded kindly.

"Okay, I'll see you later Harry." She said, and made her way back to Gryffindor; her hair swinging with her. Her 'friends' stared at her with surprised disgust.

They asked her something, and Calla's face had turned from a happy smile to an angry frown. She said something to them angrily and stood walking down to the end of Gryffindor.

Harry scowled at the anger on his sister's face and promised himself that he would get those girls back for upsetting his sister. Harry started to place food on his plate, his stomach grumbling its approval.

"Aren't you going to leave some bacon for someone else?" a female voice said behind him. And Harry looked at her. She had black hair and a rather pointed chin, with a small petulant mouth.

"My name's Desdemona," she said, offering Harry a small pale hand and a smile.

"I'm Harry," he responded, now drawing a plate of scrambled eggs toward him.

"I know," Desdemona responded, "Everyone in Slytherin knows your name. And you haven't even been here a full day."

Harry stopped spooning eggs on his plate and looked at her.

"You think that's a good thing?" he asked her. She nodded.

"They say you're dangerous. That you beat up Goyle like he was a little baby," she said, her eyes resting on him.

"I'm not dangerous. I just protect myself." Harry replied. "I need to let people know right off that I'm not a victim. If they try to treat me like one, then they'll get what they deserve."

"But first years are the low men on the totem pole. We're supposed to be picked on," Desdemona responded, filling her own plate with bacon as other Slytherins entered the Great Hall. "It's part of being new students."

"Yes, but if you gain respect early, then they know not to mess with you." Harry shot back.

Desdemona studied the wizard calculatingly. He was handsome, he could fight and already knew powerful spells. The ability of witches of Desdemona's bloodline to quickly identify males of worth was inbred. It was what they did best next to spending galleons after all. Harry was going to be someone special in Slytherin house, someone who it would be good to be close to in the years to come.

As the granddaughter of Treggiari Lebrea, Desdemona had an eye for potentially powerful allies. Her father Andreas was also a powerful man, for he still held influence in the Ministry though he no longer worked there. She smiled at Harry sweetly.

"So, what is your favorite subject?" Desdemona asked Harry, trying to make small talk.

"Potions," Harry said shortly.

"But, you're so good with spells," Desdemona said.

"My mum works with spells all the time. They're fine but not that challenging for me. I'd rather brew…creating a potion requires more skill and concentration, timing and focus. You're not always sure if it will work until the end. I enjoy the process," Harry told her.

Desdemona was about to say something else when suddenly Goyle plummeted into the seat next to her. Crabbe sat on the other side of Harry, then all the chairs around them filled with first years, all of them staring at Harry, who was chewing a mouthful of bacon. The chewing slowed as he realized he was the focus of so many rapt stares. He swallowed and scowled around him. Then he noticed the older Slytherins on the other side of the table whispering to each other and looking at him.

* * *

Severus entered the Main Hall, sat down at the teacher's table and ordered his breakfast. He looked down at his Slytherins and saw the first years clustered around Harry, and the other students staring at him and whispering.

He studied the boy who was eating his breakfast under the watchful eyes of his housemates.

It was quite an accomplishment to cast a spell that was hard for older, more experienced witches and wizards, especially at eleven years of age. But then again, he was Lily's son. No doubt the witch over-educated the boy and his sister and he had an entire arsenal of spells at his disposal. He was probably quite smart as well.

Well, he'd find out in Potions class with a few questions.

* * *

Harry was getting very annoyed with everyone staring at him. He stood, and walked out of the hall. Harry then remembered the etchings on the wall and jogged over to the Slytherin dungeons.

He quickly found them and began to study them, they looked like a bunch of marks but when Harry took a closer look he notice that they were runes.

He looked at each and every symbol, commiting them to memory. He was surprised that he didn't recognize any of the symbols for he had read many books on runes.

But the thing that kept his attention was a small etching of a snake near one of the runes.

"Interesting." Harry said kneeling down to peer fully at the small snake. It was a dark green with silver etchings. A small word was written in the wall, Sala.. for the rest of the word had been scratched out.

But Harry knew that he wouldn't have time to fully study them, for he had class in a few minutes. He scowled and stood, brushing off his robes.

He made his way back to the Great Hall just in time to get his schedule. He barely glanced at it.

"Point me, Charms Classroom." He said, and a red compass appeared in a thin misty shadow in front of him. He saw it pointing forward and began his walk.

He was glad he had learned this charm, for he might have walked through several doors and probably gone the wrong way. When he got into the classroom, he took a seat in the front on the left side. Again he was the first one in.

He took the time to study the charms classroom carefully, and he noticed burn marks in some of the walls and there were gouges of wood taken out of corners in other places. The red drapes were held open, letting the sunlight lighten up the classroom and the books on the wall were stacking the shelves.

And that was when he saw Professor Flitwick. The man was small, he wore glasses on the end of his nose and he had a handlebar mustache, his nose was rather big on his tiny face and his brown hair was cut into a bowl like shape.

When the other students began to pile in, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were on different sides of the classroom. Professor Flitwick began to take roll.

Harry and Calla immediately caught Professor Flitwick's attention. His last name was Potter, not a common one.

"I remember your father and mother very well Mr. and Ms. Potter, they were my best student. Though Lily was more at ease with Charms than your father was." Flitwick squeaked, the tiny man stood on a stool and his voice resembled a young boy's.

Professor Flitwick passed around parchments and quills. He then asked the students to list all the spells they knew, but Harry highly doubted all the spells he knew would fit on this single piece of parchment, he knew well over seventy spells. Actually, he knew more spells than most wizards period.

So Harry decided to mend to instructions of Professor Flitwicks to the top twenty-five spells that he knew. As his hand wrote the name of the twenty-five, he noticed the Granger girl's hand moving down the page. He almost raised an eyebrow at the thirty spells she had written on her parchment.

So Granger has been studying, he thought but he wasn't about to get shown up by anyone; especially not a Gryffindor. He wrote down another twenty spells to make a number of fourty-five.

"Alright students, pass your parchments up to the person in front of you and get them all in a neat pile." Flitwick squeaked, watching each student closely. As Harry collected the parchment of the boys and girl behind him, he noticed that each of them couldn't know more than eight spells apiece.

They come from wizarding families, but they don't know more than eight spells? Harry thought, but he didn't say a word as he passed them to the boy next to him.

"Thank you Mr. Odlis, Ms. Yelermen please pass your paper up." Flitwick said, collecting the parchment from Gryffindor first. He took a peek through them and tisked as he looked on some of the papers and his smile was bright when he got to one of the papers, most likely Grangers. He walked over to the Slytherin side and Malfoy passed the man the parchment.

Flitwick looked over the papers and he nodded in approval, some he frowned at, and one paper he was positively beaming at.

"Mr. Potter! What a surprise! I knew you had to be exceedingly talented in Charms, but to know fourty-five! And so young! It's amazing!" Flitwick said, looking at Harry with pride.

"I know I can expect amazing results from you Mr. Potter, especially since you have listed the spell of today's lesson on your parchment as well." Flitwick said, and turned away from Slytherin with one more happy look at Harry.

Harry felt the eyes of his peers on him and he looked sharply at them, most looked away; but Hermione Granger stubbornly stared at him with a red face and angry espression.

He held her gaze for a few moments before she looked away, her eyes straight ahead, but her jaw clenched.

"Now class we will be learning the Levitating Charm 'Wingardium Leviosa', I don't expect everyone to get it on their first try, but if you make an effort than you will notice the feather I will give you will lift a few inches off the desk." Flitwick said, and he walked over to a box that contained a lot of white feathers.

He pulled out his wand and said

"Elisium!" And each feather flew out to the students, landing neatly infront of each of them.

"Remember students it's Wingardium Leviosa."

Soon Charms class was over and the students headed for their next class.

Harry couldn't wait.

For the next class was Potions.

* * *

Severus paused outside of his first year Potions class and collected himself. He could hear the students chattering excitedly. The Professor took a deep breath, then strode into the room, his voice booming.

"You will be silent. You will face forward. You will hang on to my every word as if hanging on a precipice for dear life!" he said, striding up to the front of the classroom and stopping in front of his desk, his robes billowing.

Every student in the class stared at the pale wizard in shock and awe as he did his yearly speech.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, and this is first year Potions. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.

Harry listened with rapt attention, his eyes locked onto the potions master. Although he had a very through knowledge of Potions ingredients and recipes for quite a few potions, he'd had little opportunity to actually brew them. Professor Snape was going to open a whole new world of learning for him. Out of all the classes at Hogwarts, this was the one the young wizard truly wanted to be in.

"As I call out your name, please answer loudly and clearly with the word 'Here," he said to the class. He began to call out names, and the first years responded accordingly.

"Goyle?" the Professor thought, shaking his head slightly as he looked at the latest ape-like incarnation of the Goyle line.

"Draco Malfoy?" he called, his eyes falling directly on the little blond wizard, who looked at him somberly.

"Hello Professor Snape. We so enjoyed your company at our little get-together at the Manor last month," He said.

Severus sighed inwardly. Another Malfoy. In one sentence the wizard had managed to let the entire class know that he was familiar with him on a personal level, associated with him and was quite rich. He had to be careful with the son of Lucius Malfoy. He would cry to his father if so much as a hair were mussed out of place.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," he replied as the boy looked around the classroom smugly.

"Calla Potter," he said with an edge to his voice as the brown eyed red haired witch answered him.

"Here Sir!" Calla called, her voice lightening up the dungeon like a flame. Snape looked at her critically for a few moments before nodding.

"Harry Potter." His voice was a little sharper.

"Here sir." Harry answered, feeling some looks on him from all sides of the classroom.

"I hope, Mr. Potter that you are not like your father, who was a swollen-headed, rule-breaking show-off who would do anything for attention. I doubt however if that particular mold has been broken," Severus said to the wizard with a sneer. "Suffice it to say, Mr. Potter…I will have my eye on you."

"Yes sir." Harry answered, locking his eyes with Snape's. Harry didn't know it, but he felt that there was something odd about him. And he knew that it involved Voldemort somehow, but it was just a feeling... though feelings should never be ignored.

Severus finished taking the roll, checked off all the names and put the attendance parchment in his drawer. Then he stood up and walked from behind his desk. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared at the students until most were quite uncomfortable. Finally he addressed them.

"In this class you can count on assignments every night, including weekends and over the holidays," he said, smirking a little as the customary groans went up.

"You may think this excessive, but brewing potions is a dangerous art. You must learn among other things, what ingredients and bases can and cannot be mixed, what materials cannot be over or under heated, what is deadly and what is not. This requires study. If you are lax in your studies you can greatly injure yourselves and others. So doing your work is important," he said.

"In addition, I am a wizard who believes in pop quizzes and written tests. You will have no multiple-choice exams in this class. I am not willing to take the chance that you have passed because of the luck of the draw and then set you in front of a heated cauldron. All questions on my tests require complete answers written in legible, correctly punctuated sentences. I give no partial credit. Either an answer is right or it is wrong."

"There will be no horseplay at all in this class. I am swift to deduct points and assign very unpleasant detentions. In addition, any intercepted notes will be read to the class, so I suggest you share your little messages before and after my class. If you get a detention from me, you can be quite sure it will not consist of you sitting at a desk writing lines. More than likely you will be out on the grounds shoveling dragon dung with our caretaker, Argus Filch. I assure you that you will be doing most of the work as Argus is up in years and utilizes student labor to the fullest.'

Severus began to pace.

"All right. We have come to the most disappointing part of the first day, where I have to see just how many of you have the slightest idea about anything remotely connected with Potions," he said.

His eyes fell directly on Harry, and the young wizard knew he was being targeted.

"Mr. Potter," Severus purred, "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?

"There is no difference, sir. Wolfsbane and Monkshood are the same poisonous plant. It is also called Aconite. The reason that the plant is called Monkshood is because the flower resembles a monk's cowl," the boy said, his green eyes hard.

"That was a bit more information than I asked for, Mr. Potter, but acceptable. Next time a simpler answer will suffice," he said. "Never offer more than you are asked for. In anything."

"Yes, sir," the young wizard replied, sighing inwardly.

Severus continued to question the class until the end of the lesson period. As usual, their overall knowledge was deplorable. The Potions Master was starting from scratch. He walked up to the blackboard and wrote the night's reading assignment, to be followed by a summation.

"When you enter class tomorrow, you will place your parchments on my desk and take your same seats. If you are late that is an instant five point deduction. If you are late more than twice in the same week, it is an instant detention with Filch. You must arrive before the bell. During the bell counts as lateness. Now you are dismissed," Severus said, watching as the first years hastily gathered up their tomes and bags, hustling from the room.

Harry made his way through the door, his thoughts contemplating.

Now I know why he dislikes me so, Harry thought. Because of his father. It seems I will have to work a bit harder to gain ground with Mr. Snape, but no matter, Harry thought as he walked away from the potions classroom.


	8. Calla's Discovery and the Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**And so begins the actually start of the Sorcerer's Stone adventure. I know some of you will be a bit angry that I used some of J.K. Rowlings writings in the beginning, and in the middle, but please don't just focus on that.**

**Also, if you review, Please don't put reviews like, **

**"Don't you know that Calla means Lily? So Lily Lily Potter?"**

**And I'm sorry for the Mr. Granger part in my last Chapter, I know that part puzzled a lot of people, and It was because Hermione's character had been on my mind the time I was writing so I accidently wrote/typed her last name instead. And I fixed it, I think. So yeah... let's continue the story!**

**Also, I am going to dedicate this chapter to my new favorite band McFly's song, "This is Love." Because they are awesome!**

**Thank you!**

**-Slytherin98**

* * *

Calla P.O.V.

Her first two days of Hogwarts had been slow, but exhilarating. She didn't see much of her brother besides class or dinner, she never saw him at lunch or breakfast. But there was something even odder about him, more so than usual. He was hanging out with Malfoy and his goons and that concerned Calla immensely.

But it wasn't Malfoy and the other two she was worried about, it was Harry. A few days before they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry had started to close himself off more and more and he was more secretive. And the fact that he was sorted in Slytherin did nothing to make her worry less. But that last thought had always made her ashamed of herself, because her mother had told her never to discriminate against people at Hogwarts because of their house. But the Slytherins made it so hard to be nice to them when they always were on her case.

Calla was currently sitting in Gryffindor Tower working on her Potions essay, her thoughts were bouncing and sweat clung to her neck. She had checked over the the essay twelve times and she fixed the littlest things, such as a comma in the wrong place or the wrong punctuation. She sighed and placed her quill next the her essay, leaning back in her chair, resting her arms on the rests and staring into the fire.

Gryffindor Common Room made her feel safe, everything was warm and bright and everyone was connected together. She looked fondly upon the red and gold common room, and she smiled and she thought of what it would be like to have Harry with her. But that caused her smile to fade. Harry.

"Calla! Isn't it time for us to go meet Hagrid?" A voice asked, and Calla looked up and she saw Ron. She glanced at the clock and jumped to her feet, she was supposed to meet Hagrid at three and it was almost time.

They made their way through Hogwarts towards Hagrid's. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Call knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out.

"Back, Fang, back!" And Calla was the welcoming face of Hagrid. Hagrid invited them in, all the while trying to keep hold of his enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside, and some dead animals were hanging from the ceiling.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting of Fang, who immediately attacked Ron. Like Hagrid, Fang wasn't as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron," Calla told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid said, looking knowingly at Ron's freckles and red hair. "I spent half me life chasin' yer brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless and extremely hard, but they pretended to enjoy them as they told Hagrid about their first classes. Calla told Hagrid about Snape's class and how he had treated Harry. Hagrid told her not to worry, because Snape hardly liked any student.

"But he seemed to **h****ate** him." Calla protested.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why would he?"

But Calla knew that Hagrid was keeping something from her because his eyes were shifting and not meeting her's.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot, great with animals." Calla knew that Hagrid had swithced the topic on purpose, but she let it drop. Her eyes caught a piece of the Daily Prophet.

Gringotts Break-In Latest

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July,  
widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken.  
The vault that was searched had fact been emptied the same day.  
"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out it you know what's good for you,"  
said a Gringotts Spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Calla was very curious now, for Gringotts was extremely famous for being break-in proof. Why would a single vault be searched, when there were hundreds of others that were filled to the max with gold?

As Calla and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with the rock cakes that they'd been to polite to refuse. Calla wondered what Hagrid knew about Snape that he didn't want to tell Calla.

* * *

"Potter, shouldn't you be in Gryffindor? Seeing as your mother's a mudblood." An older Slytherin student called to Harry as he descended the staircase.

Harry stiffened at the insult, anger boiled inside him. He looked directly at the boy, his face set in a cool mask.

"Never call my mother a mudblood again." Harry said sharply, making the older boy smirk.

"Aww, did I insult your mummy? I'm sorry, do you need a tissue?"

Harry's lips set into a thin line, the anger inside him was growing hotter and hotter each moment. But he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I'll be a bigger man and walk away, seeing as you have the insults that could compare to a five-year old's." Harry said, Harry made to walk past him, but the boy stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder.

"You do know it's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you don't you, halfblood? But I didn't expect much, seeing as your mother is a mudblood." He said, and Harry shrugged the wizard's hand off his shoulder. The other kids in the common room stopped, eager to see the results of the rare first-year display of aggression.

"I told you once and I'll say it the last time, don't call my mother a mudblood." Harry replied, a warning in his voice.

"Bring it halfblood, you've only been here two days, I've been here for six years." He said. Harry looked at him calmly.

"But that hasn't improved you're intelligence has it?" Harry sniped back, making the other boy's face red with anger. And Harry began to walk away again.

"Where do you think you're going, you little wise-ass?" the sixth-year said, walking after Harry. The Potions Master was walking down the corridor and sped up when he heard the challenge. He stopped just outside the entrance to the common room listening.

"I'm going out." Harry said, sliding his hand into his robes pocket and grasping his wand.

"Well, firstie, your going to have to get past me and good luck with that, I'm in advanced right." He said, pulling out his wand.

Harry was tired of this. He pulled out his wand.

"Fine." He said, muttering something and flicking his wand at the wizard, who stiffened, turned rather blue and fell over.

Harry strolled out of the common room as the shouting started. He saw Severus standing in the corridor, said "Good evening, Professor" and kept going. The first-year didn't even look guilty about what he'd done or as if he expected to get in trouble for it. The wizard had been asking for it after all.

Severus let the boy go, though he knew he should have stopped him. He would deal with it later. Right now he had to calm down the common room and restore the fallen student. So, Mr. Potter hexed a fellow Slytherin. The boy hadn't been here a two days yet.

Severus couldn't help smirking a little. If there was one thing that he knew about Mr. Potter it would be that he was Lily's son through and through.

He was also a snarky little bastard.

* * *

Harry sighed as he exited the Slytherin Common Room, knowing that he had just created more enmity than he wanted. But the anger had been blinding. He shook his head and looked around, it was evening out and he only had a few hours before curfew. He knew he couldn't go back into the Slytherin Common Room, so he decided to head out to the Library.

He headed up the marble staircase, and happened to take a glance out of the windows. He stopped when he saw that Calla and Weasely had just come out of the half-giant's home. He kept his eye on them until they came to close to the castle for him to easily see them.

Why Calla would associate with Weasley he never knew. He continued walking when he saw a familiar spider hanging from a web.

"Hello Grace, if your here then Cam must not be far behind." Harry said, reaching up and placing his hand out. Grace slowly moved along the back of his hand, her long legs barely touching his skin at first.

"Hi." A voice said from behind him and Harry turned, Cam stood wearing his Ravenclaw robes, his black hair had been cropped at one point during the summer and he was grinning.

"Cam." Harry said, and Cam walked toward him. He held his hand out and Cam took the spider back into his hand.

"Whatcha doin here Harry? Isn't Slytherin dorm in the dungeons?" Cam asked casually, but curiosity was in his voice.

"I got into.. a disagreement with one of the older students." Harry said, watching Grace crawl across Cam's fingers.

"Ah, already Potter? That's gotta be a new record." Cam said, a full grown grin on his face.

"My father had gotten the Slytherins the first few hours of being in Hogwarts in his third year." Harry said and Cam blinked.

"Well, good job to your dad." Cam said, but before Harry could say anything back Professor Snape appeared.

"Potter, follow me." He said, turning; which created his robes to billow.

"Well, see you Cam." Harry said, following Snape.

* * *

When Harry was sitting in his Head of House's classroom, he noticed all the creatures in the jars. But before he said anything Snape was seated behind his desk, looking at him with his cold black eyes. And Harry sighed.

"This is about the sixth-year, isn't it sir?" Harry asked the Potions Master.

Severus nodded at him.

"Only I can remove the spell sir. Otherwise it takes six to eight hours to wear off," Harry informed him.

Severus noticed the boy made no attempt at making either excuses or apologies for hexing the boy. Apparently, he had none.

"Only you can remove it? How is that, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked him.

Harry decided to tell the truth.

"I've adapted all my spells to my signature only on purpose, so they'll stick better when I use them," he said.

Severus stared at him.

"That's illegal. You have to be a certified Spells Master to do that kind of spell work," the wizard said with an eyebrow arched. It took great skill to place a signature on a spell.

"I know," Harry replied. "But I haven't been caught, sir. Unless you are going to tell."

Severus could tell Harry was making a thinly veiled reference to his rule breaking not being yet being discovered. According to Slytherin philosophy, he would only be punished if he were caught. Was his own head of house going to turn him in?

"How did you learn to do this?" the Potions Master asked.

"Watching my mother do spell work at home. After a while I caught on. She doesn't know. I never use my signature when I cast spells around her. She'd have heart failure," the boy said.

Severus fought back a laugh. He could only imagine Lily's reaction to her son purposely breaking the law. He cocked his head at the boy.

Well, I'm not going to report you Harry. What happened, happened in Slytherin house. We settle our own issues in-house as much as possible. But I do need you to come to the infirmary and release Mr. Hoyt from the hex," Severus said.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, hoisting his backpack on one shoulder, just as his mother used to do.

Severus strode from the classroom, followed by Harry. He warded the door and both walked up the dungeon corridor side by side. Severus could have used the floo, but he wanted to talk to the boy as they walked.

"Professor?" Harry said, looking up at the tall, pale wizard.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Severus said looking down at him.

"What will my punishment be? For hexing the sixth-year?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

Severus considered this.

"What do you think it should be, Mr. Potter, and why?" he responded.

Harry didn't hesitate.

"I don't think I should be punished. The sixth-year insulted my mother and was harassing me. Just because I am a first year is no reason to harass me. He got what he deserved," the young wizard said, looking up at the Professor soberly.

Severus turned his head, his lip quirking a bit. The boy certainly had no problem justifying his actions. He was not apologetic at all. Harry Potter did what he felt he had to do. Just like Severus would have done in the same situation.

"I believe you are right, Mr. Potter," Severus said. "You will not be punished. We must do what we must to protect ourselves at all times. Yet we must be careful about it. Outside of Slytherin I suggest if you use a spell you do not put your signature on it. It will draw attention to you."

"Yes sir," Harry said. He had just been given carte blanche to hex others…but carefully.

Together, the two wizards entered the main hall and walked up the main stairwell toward the infirmary.

Severus had to make an effort not to look at the young wizard walking beside him too much.

He certainly was a fascinating boy.

* * *

**Well, I think I'll end it here, I will include the Infirmary Scene with Mr. Hoyt. Also, thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Sincerely,**

**-Slytherin98**


	9. Infirmary and Quirrel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

When Severus escorted Harry into the infirmary, Poppy met them by her office. She looked down at Harry and smiled kindly.

"And who is this fine young wizard?" she asked Severus, smiling down at the boy.

"This is Harry Potter. He is the young man who hexed Mr. Hoyt," Severus responded, looking at Harry with an arched eyebrow. "Harry, this is Madame Pomfrey, the school medi-witch."

"A pleasure to meet you, Madame Pomfrey," Harry said politely with a little bow.

Hmmm. Apparently Lily taught him manners as well, seeing as Potter has the manners of a troll.

Poppy looked at the young wizard rather sternly, but it was plain to see his politeness had a positive effect on her.

"I'm not sure how much of a pleasure it is, Mr. Potter, considering the reason you are here. Hexing another student? That's not good, young man…especially considering you've only been here one day," she scolded.

Harry took the scolding. He didn't try to justify his actions to the medi-witch. She couldn't do anything to him after all. Well, she could if she reported it, but Poppy and Severus had a working relationship when it came to Slytherin house. She reported to him and left it up to the Potions Master whether or not to take the situation to the Headmaster or not. Normally, he didn't.

When the wizard didn't answer, Poppy sighed and said, "Well, follow me."

Severus and Harry were led to a privacy curtain. Poppy pulled it back to reveal Daniel Hoyt, stiff and blue on a hospital cot.

"What kind of spell did you use on him? Neither Professor Snape nor I could remove it," Poppy asked.

"It's a modified stasis spell," Harry replied, not addressing why they couldn't remove the hex as he walked up to the sixth-year and remove his wand from his pocket.

Harry made several intricate passes over the sixth-year and murmured something in a low voice that neither Poppy nor Severus could hear. Severus nodded slightly in approval at this. The boy didn't reveal his spells.

Daniel's color returned to normal. He opened his eyes and looked about confused.

"Where am I?" he asked, trying to sit up. He was still rather stiff. His eyes fell on Harry who looked at him steadily.

"You! Why you little…" Daniel seethed, jerking toward the boy, who didn't move but held his wand in readiness to hex the sixth-year again.

"I suggest, Mr. Hoyt," Severus said, stepping forward and fixing his dark eyes on his charge, "that you control yourself. You are in the infirmary, and Mr. Potter here just removed a hex from you that no one else could."

Daniel's eyes washed over the sober first year.

"Well, he's going to pay for it, isn't he?" Daniel said in an angry voice.

Severus frowned at the sixth-year.

"I know it is tradition that first years are set upon for the first week, but every action has a reaction. You threatened the young man, Mr. Hoyt, and he protected himself, getting the better of you. You know the philosophy, Mr. Hoyt. Should I punish the boy for reacting as a Slytherin should react? Or because you caught the short end of your actions this time?" Severus asked him.

Daniel looked from the Potions Master to Harry. He hung his head.

"I suppose not, Professor," he conceded. Then he looked at Harry.

"You're fast with a wand, firstie," he said to the boy, who smirked at him but didn't reply.

Poppy approached Daniel and began to check him over, the tip of her wand glowing blue as she passed it over his body. She straightened.

"He'll be fine. No permanent damage," she said, looking down at Harry with a stern look. "I don't want to see any more casualties of your 'fast wand' in my infirmary, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave her a very slight nod. His green eyes shone with very convincing fake remorse.

Severus had a feeling there would be quite a few casualties from Mr. Potter's wand in the ensuing years, at least until students learned to give the little wizard a wide berth when looking for trouble.

Harry started to walk away, but he stopped and looked back at Professor Snape.

"Goodbye, Professor." He said.

"Watch your back Mr. Potter, Mr. Hoyt isn't the only Slytherin who will hold a grudge."

In a moment Harry left the infirmary, a piece of parchment folded in his hand.

Severus walked toward the office.

"You can go to class, Mr. Hoyt. I have a note for you in the office. And no more harassing first years, young man. It seems this years crop packs quite a punch," Poppy called to the sixth-year.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Daniel said, hopping off the cot, walking past the Potions Master and Poppy, entering the office to retrieve his note, then exiting the infirmary. He was going to have to take a lot of ribbing for getting hexed by a first year, but hell, the little bugger caught him dead to rights.

He had a lot of heart, that Harry Potter. As far as Daniel Hoyt was concerned, this was the end of it. Of course, he'd look for other opportunities to get the wizard back, but he'd do it like a Slytherin would, clean and leaving himself blameless. He had another two years after all. It wasn't a matter of bad blood. It was just the way things were done.

* * *

As Harry walked down the corridor, a sharp pain took over his mind. He leaned against the wall, his palm flat against the stone and his heart seeming to beat faster and faster. And then his mind went black.

He woke in a strange scene, he was in an office, he was sitting down in a seat and his hands were rested on the desk. But they weren't his hands, they were extremely white hands, long with a scar on his right index finger. He also noticed that he was wearing dark purple robes.

He frowned and looked around. It was a dark room, with a few candles, there were windows that were hidden by thick curtains, and the room gave a more sinister aura. He noticed a mirror across the room, but he couldn't get up. It felt as if his body was full of lead and his heart was beating slowly.

He felt sick, his mouth felt dry and his teeth were clenched. He felt himself get up and out of the chair, his body moving of its own accord. He walked towards the mirror and Harry felt an uneasiness fill his body.

And what he saw in the mirror shocked him. It was stuttering Professor Quirrel. He was wearing the same purple turban and robes as any other day. But there was something odd about his expression. As if he was expecting something, but there was also fear.

Harry watched Quirrel reach up to his turban, beginning to unwrap it...

* * *

And then Harry was abruptly brought back. His hand was still against the wall, but there was something wet on his chin. He reached his hand up and brushed it across his mouth. There was blood on his face.

That was when he felt the pain in his tongue, he had bitten straight through it. The coppery taste was disgusting and his he felt a dull ache in his head. But the scene in his head was still there.

There was something up with Professor Quirrel, and he felt something urging him to go find out.

* * *

**Okay guys, sorry about the short chapter. I am working on another story that suddenly popped into my head. So please don't be mad!**

**Also, thank you to all my followers!**

**Well, until next time.**

**-Slytherin98**


	10. Musings and Plottings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office deep in contemplation, his bearded chin resting on his hands as Fawkes crooned a soothing tune behind him. Things were becoming very dull in these past few years since Voldemort's apparant disappearace.

Albus sighed. How he longed for the days of direct battle, when Voldemort's evil was above board and discernable. Fawkes lifted his voice, sensing Albus' longing. He remembered every little detail about Voldemort's Death Eaters and himself, how utterly saddened he had become when most of his friends had perished in those battles before young Calla Lily Potter had stopped Voldemort.

But the thing that saddened Dumbledore the most was the Death Eaters, marking their bodies to show their allegience to a man who could care less about them. And those horrible Marks. Causing the poor victims of Voldemort's wrath almost Cruciatus-like pain when he felt the need to punish.

But lately, there was something else that trouble Dumbledore extensively. And that trouble was none other than a young man named Harry James Potter. There were going to be problems concerning Harry Potter. Albus could feel the power radiating off the boy the moment he walked into the Great Hall. It was only an inkling of what was to come. He was young yet. Albus was concerned however.

Because he had felt this similar feeling before, with the young Tom Riddle. The boys were almost exactly the same in their demeanor. They charmed their teachers, they were adored by most students, they were both Slytherins, and they were both extremely intelligent. If Dumbeldore could stop the darkness before it began, like he should have done with Mr. Riddle, then there was nothing to fear.

But if Dumbledore tried to force anything onto Mr. Potter, he felt like the boy would rebel and turn to darker influences, much like Severus had turned when he sought to belong to something he hoped would make him whole. The Headmaster prayed this wouldn't happen.

It would make a difficult situation only more difficult.

* * *

Desdemona Lebrea flipped upside down in her four-poster bed, invoking the two-way mirror her father Andreas had provided her. He doted on his daughter even more so than his infant son, Treggiari Jr. And Desdemona knew how to work her father. He denied her nothing she wanted.

Andreas's handsome face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello, kitten," he said, smiling at his daughter. "How has your stay at Hogwarts been?"

"Hello, father. It would have been dreadful if not for the excitement a boy here caused," she responded. "He beat up Goyle and hexed a sixth year so badly no one could remove the spell but him.

Andreas's eyebrows rose.

"Is this boy a first year, Desdemona?" he asked her curiously.

"Yes, sir. He is. He's kind of somber, but was nice to me," she said.

"He'd be a fool not to be nice to you, Desdemona," her father replied, "What's his name?"

"Harry Potter. His mother is a Spells Mistress and his father is an Auror," Jasmine replied.

"Potter? And he's a Slytherin?" Andreas asked his daughter, incredulous.

Desdemona nodded.

Andreas burst into laughter. James Potter, the consummate Gryffindor birthed a son that was a Slytherin. Everyone must be completely appalled. Andreas knew that the Potter's had had children because one was the most famous person in the entire wizarding Britain, but had never investigated further into the second child. Knowing Potter, it was probably going to give him a heart attack and make his grandparent's roll over in their graves.

But the black-haired wizard soon sobered. The boy seemed to be quite powerful and quite brave. Andreas couldn't recollect any first year ever hexing a sixth-year. That was quite impressive in itself.

But damn, he was the son of a mudblood and a pure-blood, this was going to be difficult to decide where he stood in the Pureblood community, seeing as the Potters are a prestigious Pureblooded family, but that wife of James is a Mudblood. Nevertheless, the boy sounded interesting. The fact he was in Slytherin suggested the boy had a dark nature as well.

"And father since he is a Potter, should I not associate with him? For he is only a half-blood, almost as good as a Mudblood as far as I am concerned." She sniffed.

"No Desdemona. Dirty-blooded or not, the boy might end up becoming a powerful wizard. He could one day renounce his muggle parentage and become acceptable if not wholly one of us. You might even influence him to do this when you are older and he is more, shall we say 'susceptible' to your charms," her father said.

Desdemona blushed. She was a Lebreas female and fully knew what that meant. Females in her family were schooled early and subtly in the attracting and subsequent manipulation of males. She was only eleven, but knew she was to be a femme fatale when she got older. Making Harry like her now would make her job easier should she be required to turn him later on when they matured.

"I'll be his friend then, father," she said, smiling.

Andreas nodded.

"Good girl. Now tell me about your classes…"

* * *

Daphne Greengrass leaned against the wall of the Slytherin Girl's Dorm, a smirk on her face. So the little princess has plotted with her daddy to make Potter one of her toys? Ha, this was rich!

If she knew one thing, it was that Potter wasn't very susceptible to Lebrea's charms. And she had to say that Potter had earned an ounce of respect in her book, seeing as he didn't take any trouble from that sixth year. She smiled, Lebreas' did have a point though.

Potter would be a very powerful wizard when he fully matured, it wouldn't hurt to be a 'friend' until that day has arrived. Daphne Greengrass smiled, a smile that was most like that of a cat who had got the canary.

* * *

Severus Snape was in a bad mood, not only had Dumbledore required that he 'get to know his students' he had made each student fill out a Questionaire as well. And currently he was reading Harry Potter's.

First Year Questionnaire  
Slytherin House  
Head of House: Professor Severus Snape, P.M.

Student Name: Harry Potter

Age: _11_

Father's Name: James Potter  
Father's Occupation: Auror, M.O.M.

Mother's Name: Lily Potter  
Mother's Occupation: _Spells Mistress M.O.M._

First Contact: Lily Potter  
Second Contact: James Potter

Favorite Subject: _Potions_  
Secondary Subject: _Charms_

Hobbies: _Flying, Reading, Doing Experiments, Learning_  
The Person You Most Admire: _Undecided  
_Trait You Most Admire: _Intelligence  
_Your Current Goal: _To become the most accomplished wizard I can.  
_  
Why Do You Think You Were Sorted into Slytherin House?  
_I was sorted into Slytherin because my qualities were matching those that were required to be in Slytherin House and the Sorting Hat decided that Slytherin was the best place for me to learn and grow without trouble.  
_  
Describe Yourself:

_I have black hair, green eyes and pale skin. I think I am going to be tall. I like to stay to myself, read and study. I don't like stupid people and won't stay around them. I don't like silly talk, only interesting conversations. I won't stand for anyone picking on me and will protect myself. I prefer to work alone and learn quickly. According to my mother, I am selfish sometimes, but I don't see it that way. What's mine is mine and I have to look out for it because if it is destroyed, then who will replace it? You have to look out for yourself and what's yours. You shouldn't count on others to do it because sometimes they will let you down, so it's better to count on yourself from the start. I don't like being the center of attention or other people who like to be the center of attention. I prefer to be in the background because I can get more done that way without anyone bothering me. If someone does something to me, I believe in getting even, which my mother says is bad. But I know my mother has done things to get even with people, because of uncle Sirius and uncle Remus. What I hate most in the world is being lied to. Sometimes the truth hurts, but I would rather be hurt because of something I know than lied to about it. That's all.  
_

What Do You Believe Slytherin House Can Do For You?

_I'm not sure what Slytherin House can do for me. But I like way it allows you to be yourself and not try to make you believe you are perfect. Gryffindor House tries to make everyone sound and act perfect but nobody is perfect and everyone has their bad points. I hate Gryffindor. My father was in Gryffindor and he wasn't a very good representative for showing what Gryffindor is about. Everyone acts like they are the best house, but they're a bunch of posers and just as rotten as anyone else. They aren't honest about it. At least in Slytherin we know we aren't perfect. We can still be brave and loyal too without lying to ourselves. I think Slytherin House will teach me how to use my bad points as well as my good ones. I will learn how to use what I have to get what I want. I also like how competitive Slytherin is, and how we can be sneaky and secretive and it's all right as long as we don't get caught doing anything wrong. I believe that's all right too. My father doesn't want me here, but I know I belong here._

* * *

Severus smirked at Harry's estimation of Gryffindor House. He was a proper Slytherin all right. It irked him that a boy so obviously Slytherin had his formative years marred by being surrounded by nothing by Gryffindors. Luckily, Harry seemed to have survived it without getting too screwed up. The only way Severus would contact James Potter concerning Harry was if the world was ending. Lily on the other hand...

Severus stopped and reread the boy's questionnaire and paused over Harry's hobby of doing experiments. He didn't specify what kind of experiments, a definite red flag. The gods only knew what kind of shady acts Harry would try. He'd have to keep an eye out. The boy could get into anything.

Hm. The boy had no one he admired? Most children had a hero of some sort. An athlete, a historical figure, or someone they knew. But Harry was undecided. A very strange answer.

As far as his "goals" went, Harry wanted to be "accomplished." That was admirable. Most first years put down things like, I want to be Minister of Magic, or be a Quidditch Star, or the Richest Wizard in the World…something along those lines. Harry's answer was realistic and ultimately attainable if he applied himself.

The fact that Harry was indeed going to be a powerful wizard would only make Severus' doting seem a proper Slytherin response, even if the boy's father was Potter. Maneuvering oneself into a position to influence the powerful was the Slytherin way, after all. It shouldn't be difficult to get close to the boy, who needed a strong male Slytherin figure in his life.

Severus put away the questionnaires. He would read the rest later. The wizard next took out an application for a private room and put Harry's information on it. He would send it to the Headmaster for approval. The sooner he got the boy away from his roommates the better. Stupidity wasn't contagious, but if one was steeped in it long enough, it could still be influencing.

The Potions Master could hear stirrings in the Slytherin common room. His charges were getting ready for breakfast. The wizard stretched in his chair, then rose and exited his office, closing and warding the door behind him. He started up the long corridor, heading for breakfast.

Severus turned down the corridor that led to the teacher's entrance to the Great Hall. Albus was approaching from the other side, and paused outside the door, waiting for the Potions Master.

"Ah, good morning, Severus," he said to the wizard.

Severus nodded at him.

"Good morning, Headmaster," he replied.

Albus looked around, then lowered his voice.

"Severus, there is a large piece of Treacle Tart hidden in the kitchens. Promise me you will not tell anyone what I just told you, for if I don't get that piece I will make sure that every teacher gets the worst meals for the rest of the week. And I know what your thinking, 'why don't I just ask the elfs to make a new Treacle Tart, but you have to understand. This piece is the most moist one they have ever made! They will probably never make it like that ever again! So please, keep any teacher away from the kitchens before or after the feast!"

"Yes Headmaster." Severus said looking at Albus who smiled brightly at him.

"Yes," Albus agreed, placing his hand on the wizard's shoulder in happiness for a moment, then opening the door to the Great Hall. "Shall we go in?"

* * *

James Potter was distraught.

First, he recently found out that his son had been sorted into Slytherin. He had run to Lily when the Congratulation letter's from Hogwarts had come and he had found out that Harry was in Slytherin. Second, Lily was mad at him saying that he was 'overreacting' and that he should just accept the fact that their little boy was in the most evil house in Hogwarts.

James was desperate now. He would have loved if Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor, and would have been okay if he had been sorted into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but Slytherin? Why did the gods want to play this cruel joke on him?

He had talked to Lily about seeing if they could get Harry's house changed, but that had only infuriated her more. She had yelled at him for hours and hours for being a 'toe-rag' and that he should 'be happy for Harry'. So now here he was laying on the couch, with his back in a crick and his neck sore.

Things were not going smoothly. And thirdly, he found out that Remus is also siding with Lily on this issue.

*Flashback*

"Can you believe it? Slytherin for crying out loud!" James grumbled, pacing back and forth in front of Remus who was sitting in the chair staring at James.

"James, you know that the Sorting Hat is never wrong and maybe it might even help the Slytherins see that there doesn't always have to be constant fueding between Gryffindor and Slytherin, that is if Harry and Calla are still talking to each other." Remus said, insightfully.

"But Remy! How can you say that? This is Slytherin we're talking about, you know 'Voldie's House" or "Slimy Snakes" or even better the "Greasy Git's House?" James said incredulously. Remus sighed.

"James, maybe we should just let the past die and look toward the future. I know that this is difficult to say, but Harry was sorted there for a reason and we all know that Harry is different. James, just let this die down. He's still your son, it's not like he is suddenly going to become evil for being in a house for crying out loud." Remus said, getting up and placing his hand on James' shoulder.

"Now get home James, and think about what I just said." Remus said, looking sternly into James' hazel eyes with his blue ones. James huffed and apparated out of Remus' house.

*End Flashback*

But as James lay looking at the pictures of Harry and Calla, he knew that Harry was going to be in Slytherin before he had even got his Hogwarts Letter. The way that Harry was, the calm, cool, collected boy with the smarts, cunning, ambition, and ability to tell if someone is exaggerating, has always been what made up the Slytherin-to-be.

He suspected that he had known for a-while know, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. James sighed as he looked at the portrait of his son.

"Harry, I know I'm not the fastest to understand. But I promise, I won't let my biasness effect my behavior. You have always been different, always preferring to read than to play with the other children. Never really liking things that children your age did, always being more adult-like all the time. Son, I love you and I promise that, even though I don't like it, I will accept the fact that you are a... Slytherin." James said, seeing the protrait move slightly to the left.

James sat up on the couch, rolling his head on his neck and twisting his back.

"And now I'm ready to get back in a proper bed and sleep this off. Merlin help anyone that tries to keep me from a goodnight's sleep."

* * *

**Well, thank you guys for waiting! Really you've been great! Also, already over a hundred followers and favorites! That's awesome! So thank you guys!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Slytherin98**


	11. Trophy Room, Dogs, and Cam

**I changed my username because I thought it was time for change. Well, in this chapter we finally have Cam's P.O.V. and I bet he isn't like most of you expect :)**

**And I am terribly sorry about taking forever with this chapter, and I will try to get the next chapter done sooner.**

**-TheLadyWasp**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Harry Potter's fingers were drumming against his textbook, his angry green eyes locked on to the Malfoy heir.

The idiot boy had the nerve to almost get his sister expelled from Hogwarts twice because of his pride. First with the Quidditch incident and next last night in the Trophy Room. Last night had been pretty boring in general, but a bit of fun was had.

And Harry had learned something very important last night from from saving his sister, and that important something involved a very large dog and a trap door.

*FLASHBACK*

_Harry walked toward the Trophy Room with an irritated expression on his face. His feet not making a sound against the stone floor of the Hogwart's Castle. Harry glanced down the hall, not seeing Filch or a Prefect patrolling the corridors. _

_He walked through the bars of moonlight from the high windows. And he walked quietly up the staircase to the third floor toward the Trophy Room. He could hear voices inside the Trophy Room._

_"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," a boy's voice whispered. Harry glanced inside the Trophy Room seeing the red hair of Ron Weasley, his sister's long curtain like red hair, and surprisingly the out-of-control curly hair of Granger and Neville Longbottom._

_Harry scowled and opened the door, and every person in the room spun towards him. Weasley's, Granger's, and Longbottom's faces were mixed with anger and another emotion that Harry didn't care about. But Calla's face brightened in recognition of her brother._

_"Harry!" She said, rushing towards him and locking her arms around him in a vice-like grip. Harry patted her shoulder, his expression softened._

_"What are you doing here Potter?" Ron spat, brandishing his wand and trying to be threatening. Harry sighed._

_"Put that wand away before you hurt somebody Weasley." Harry said, pulling back from Calla's embrace. _

_"I asked you a question Potter." Ron said, but his voice shook a little bit. Harry fought back a grin._

_"What do you think I'm here for?" Harry asked, discreetly pulling a wand from his pocket. _

_"They were supposed to meet Malfoy here, what are you doing here?" Hermione Granger's voice broke in. Harry scowled at her._

_"And you honestly thought it was a good idea to accept the challenge without reinforcing the promise of a duel? Without making a Wizard's Promise or an Unbreakable Vow? What you did was a foolhardy and an idiotic decision. And I have come to get you all out of here before you get caught." Harry said, but Calla remained where she stood._

_"Where's Malfoy?" She asked, staring at her brother._

_"You honestly think Malfoy would hold up his end of the bargain?" Harry asked with a smirk and Ron's face reddened. But before he could say anything they heard a voice._

_"Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." And to Harry's disdain, it was Flich with his stupid cat Mrs. Norris. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and then motioned for the others to follow him as quickly as possible. Harry walked at a brisk pace to make sure that they all kept up with him. He scowled, the future wasn't promising and the likelihood of them getting caught was double by the fact that Longbottom was with them._

_They had barely gotten away when Filch's voice could be heard in the Trophy Room._

_"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."_

_"Follow me and keep up." Harry guestured, and they followed behind him closely as they crept down the long gallery of full suits of armor. They could hear Flich getting nearer. Harry's stopped when he heard Neville give a frightened squeak and broke into a run. He tripped, grabbing Ron in the process and they both fell into one of the suits. The suit fell to the ground with an earth shattering crash and Harry knew that there wasn't any more use in trying to be quiet._

_"Run!" He yelled, and they ran down the hall not looking back. Harry ran without thinking, which was a first for him, and they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves hidden passageway that led to the Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the Trophy Room._

_"I think... we've... lost him." Calla panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping her forehead. Neville was bent foreward, wheezing and spluttering. _

_"I.. told..you" Granger gasped, clutching her side," I.. told... you..." __But Ron ignored her and turned toward Harry with furiousness in his eyes._

_"I should... have known better... then to trust a... dirty Slytherin,... they're all... sneaky gits." Ron panted and gulped._

_"Well, your Gryffindor foolishness is also a factor. Too trusting and thinking about honor to think about all the factors in an equation and who are your enemies and allies. And trust me Weasley, I didn't have to came save your idiotic Gryffindor arses. I only did because Calla was with you. In truth, I don't care what happens to you but Calla is my responsibility and I will ensure her safety." Harry smirked as Ron's red face grew even redder and his fists clenched. He came foreward to strike Harry, but Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the boy._

_"Try it Weasley, just try it." He said with a threatening look in his eyes. Everyone stared in silence, watching each other and waiting for the first move._

_"Come on Ron, just drop it, we have to get moving." Calla said, pressing a hand to Ron's chest as she looked reproachfully at Harry. Harry scowled in return._

_"We have to get to the Gryffindor Tower first, and Calla don't worry about me, Filch won't catch me." Harry said, seeing her mouth open and then close._

_Harry started to lead them in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, but Ron pushed infront of him. Harry sighed but didn't say anything, for Salazar's sake he wasn't going to indulge in Ron's childish need to fight with him. _

_Harry said nothing, but let a small grin creep on his face as he saw Peeves coming around the corner. Ron saw Peeves a few moments later, and let out a small gasp which made Peeves look up and squeal with delight at seeing them._

_"Peeves please, don't say anything." Ron begged, which caused Peeves to cackle with delight._

_"Out of your houses, Ickle Firsties? tut, tut, tut. Naughty, Naughty, you'll get caughty you will." _

_"Only if you give us away." Harry said idly, checking his fingernails already guessing Peeves's response._

_"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes were positively shining with wicked intent._

_"It would teach naughty naughty firsties what happens when you get caught." _

_And then Ron made the idiotic mistake of swiping at the poltergiest._

_"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR."_

_Harry scowled and ran with the Gryffindors in tow, he ran to the door at the end of the hall which was normally the Charm's classroom in the daytime._

_"This is it, we're done for!" Neville wept, causing Harry to grimace at the blubbering boy. They could hear Filch running down toward them and almost all of them lost their composure._

_"Oh, move over," Granger said, trying to grab Harry's wand. Harry moved his wand out of the way, an angry look at her. There was no way that this bushy-haired girl was going to touch his wand. She then grabbed Ron's and tapped the lock while whispering 'Alohomora!'_

_The lock clicked and the door opened and before Harry could avoid it, he was swept into the room with the Gryffindors. _

_Harry scowled at the backs of the Gryffindors. What idiots, he thought and looked around inside the room. It was very dark, but the little light that was shining at the bottom of the door gave him enough light to see inside the room._

_He froze when he saw a giant masses on the floor a few feet away from him. Harry looked closer, not even thinking about his companions._

_He saw that the masses were giant paws. Harry sighed in understanding. But upon inspection the large dog was asleep. Long strings of drool pooling under the dog as it slept. Harry saw the three heads and the dark fur and sighed, the dog was about a fourth of the way through its life so it was young and would most likely charge at them if it were to wake up._

_But that would be an interesting experiment to test and who better to test this textbook stated information than Weasley and his foul, childish temper? And besides, this was for purely education purposes._

_"Thank Merlin that Filch is gone, I thought we were goners for sure." Calla said, relief written on her face. Weasley and the other Gryffindors nodded in agreement._

_"Congratulations Weasley, your stupidity has reached a whole new level." Harry said watching Weasely's face grow red and his mouth open in anger._

_"Shut up Potter!" Weasley shouted, and Harry was pleased to hear the snort of the Cerberus behind him. But as always Weasley was oblivious._

_Harry could hear the sounds of the Cerberus moving and waking up, a loud yawn and a snapping of three sets of jaws echoed throughout the room._

_Harry slowly started to back away from the nearly awake dog, his hand groping for the handle. When he finally grasped the handle he flung it open._

_Calla and the Gryffindors pushed past him first, running out of the room. Harry was just out of the door when the dog lunged and Harry slammed the door in its face, creating a large crashing sound as the body of the dog impacted with the door._

_Harry glanced behind him to see the Gryffindors sprinting down the corridors, no doubt heading toward the Gryffindor tower. Harry suddenly came up with an idea and pulled out his wand. _

_"izsekot Calla." he said, watching Calla glow for a moment from the effects of the tracking charm. One never knew if the spell would come in handy at some point. Harry sighed and turned toward the room with a curious look on his face. _

_There was something under that dog's paw, but what was it? A trap door? Possibly. But what could be so important that they needed one of the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world to protect it? _

_Questions ran through Harry's mind, but he knew he needed to head back to Slytherin Dungeon before Filch tried his luck again in his attempt to chatch him, nothing a simple memory charm couldn't fix but still. _

_Harry saw something as well, it was small, barely noticable, but it was there. There was a spider dangling from the roof, a very familiar spider indeed. For it was Grace, Cam's spider._

_Harry smiled._

_"Keeping tabs on me? That's very interesting." Harry said, turning with his hands clasped behind his back and his shadow stretching across the hall._

_"Very interesting indeed." Before he slipped into the cover of darkness._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

**Calla P.O.V.**

She could feel the tension at Slytherin Table from where she was sitting. Her brother and Malfoy were sitting across from eachother, her brother facing her. Harry was glaring at Malfoy with unwavering anger, and she assumed that Malfoy was glaring back.

Calla saw her brother's hand rest on the table and she saw Malfoy recoil a bit. She saw her brother's lips move and she could see Malfoy shrink in his chair, as if he was being reprimanded by a parent.

"It seems Slytherin's Little Princes are having a disagreement." Calla looked up and saw Ron looking over at the Slytherins with a brooding expression. Calla sighed, she knew that Ron was being an idiot but she didn't call him out on it.

Something was bothering Calla greatly, and it involved the giant dog they had seen last night. Why was it there? What was it doing? Was it protecting something? Why did Dumbledore keep such a dangerous-looking creature in Hogwarts that could possibly endanger other students if it got loose?

She tried hard to think about solutions for these questions but came up blank. But one thing did keep coming back to her. Whatever that dog was guarding it must be very important.

On a lighter note, she noticed that Hermione Granger had stopped shadowing her and Ron. While she thought Hermione could be a sweet girl when she wanted, she was too bossy and know-it-all-ish to actually talk with without getting a headache.

Another situation she had to deal with was Malfoy. That wretched boy was grinding her nerves more and more everday. She didn't want to stoop to his level but Calla knew that she would have to get back at Malfoy one way or another to keep him quiet for a few days.

Calla was also upset because Harry was ignoring her. It wasn't her fault that she had trusted Malfoy to keep his word. But something else caught her attention in a few short moments.

A few of the school owls were carrying a long thin package and she was as interested as everyone else as to see what was in the parcel. To her surprise, the owls dropped the package infront of her and a letter as well.

"DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE."  
Minerva told us about you making the Quidditch team so I decided to buy you a Broomstick. We are so proud of you sweetheart. Take care.

-Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Remus.

Calla tapped Ron on the shoulder, beckoning that he shoud follow her.

* * *

Cam P.O.V.

What was Harry Potter doing in the Third Corridor last night? Cam thought, looking at the scowling Slytherin boy with interest. Grace was crawling along his fingers, creating small webs betweens his fingers.

Cam looked at his fellow Ravenclaws, their noses burrowed in books and working on essays. He knew that no one really paid attention to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff because they were minor houses. When in reality, it was all about Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Cam stuck his finger under the collar of his robes, pulling it away from his neck and loosening his tie. He was glad that no one could see under his robes because he wasn't wearing the school uniform. He was wearing some of his muggle atire from home.

There was a strict rule about not wearing your uniform during class hours, but he didn't really care about it. Cam sighed, his classmates had to be some of the most boring people on the face of the planet. If he had to hear them talk about homework one more time he was going to scream.

Cam knew that the only thing exciting about Ravenclaw was the Quidditch team. Even that was bad though, they hardly ever practiced and they almost always lost.

Cam stood from his seat, and looked over his shoulder at Harry. Seeming Harry and Malfoy kid glaring at eachother with an intensity hotter than the fires of hell, he wondered what had happened between Harry and Malfoy to cause their seemingly budding friendship to crash and burn?

Why not cause some hell this morning?

Cam walked over to the Slytherin Table, feeling all of the Slytherin's eyes on him as he walked up behind Harry. Cam saw Harry's neat hair and proper attire and almost gagged.

"Heya Harry." He said, causing the Slytherin boy to break his staring contest with the blond, smirking git.

"What Cam?" Harry said, looking at him with his striking green eyes. Cam smiled and shook his finger in Harry's face.

"Harry Harry Harry, there is no need for hostility. I am just being friendly is all. And why does Slytherin get the coffee cake and not Ravenclaw?" Cam said, pulling out the seat next to Harry and plopping himself down. He took a giant hunk of the piece of heaven and dropped it on the plate in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy spat, glaring at Cam.

"You know your really good at that." Cam said, picking up a fork and taking a hunk of the cake out devouring it in a single bite.

"Good at what?" Malfoy asked, his glare intensifying.

"Looking like you just swallowed a lemon," He said, "and I must say, it doesn't suit you one bit. Maybe you should smile a bit more, it would do wonders for your personality and complextion." He finished, pointing his fork at Malfoy, and rolled his fork to emphasize his point.

Malfoy's mouth opened, but nothing came out. But by the tell-tale pink shade on his face he was angry and speechless.

"Wow, someone actually made Malfoy shut his trap. I'm impressed." A girl's voice broke in to the conversation. Cam and the others looked up to see a very pretty girl standing their. Her red tresses falling in elegant curls. Malfoy finally seemed to break out of his speechlessness.

"And here comes the Half-blood to defend the other ones of her kind." Malfoy snapped.

"Malfoy, I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth." The girl who Cam just fell in love with said, her hands on her hips. Malfoy closed his mouth again, but stood this time. He grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and, ignoring their protest, led them out of the hall. Cam looked at the girl again.

"What's your name and will you marry me?" Cam asked, staring at her. The girl looked at him amusedly.

"Sage and how about never? Is never good for you?" She asked, her cobalt colored eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You'll come around." Cam said dismissively before grabbing Harry by his shoulder.

"Now me and my best friend will be going, see you 'round Dimples." He said, dragging Harry out of the Great Hall and leaving a confused girl behind them.


	12. Halloween, Trolls, and Calla's Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, etc., they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Thank You guys for sticking with the story! And over a Hundred Followers and Favorites! You guys are just too good to me! :3**

**I know that some of you are like UPDATE FASTER! and I'm sorry about that.**

**Well, thank you guys again!**

**-TheLadyWasp**

* * *

Harry P.O.V.

He felt his arm slightly burn with the force of Cam pulling on his shoulder. Harry wretched his arm out of Cam's grasp, pulling out his wand in the same moment. When Cam turned around, there was a wand shoved in his face and angry green eyes on him.

Cam raised his arms up so that they were next to his head, a smile on his face.

"Is this really necessary?" Cam asked, quirking his eyebrows at Harry. Harry scowled with a lot of venom in his look, but Cam just grinned wider.

"Why are you so touchy Harry? I mean really, I know you must be upset about me disrupting your intimate moment with Malfoy but still, you have to play nice."

And with those words, Cam del Ross' lips sealed closed and ropes around his hands and ankles. Harry left him infront of the hall, a smirk on his face.

* * *

*Snape Interlude*

Student Name: _Desdemona Claire Lebrea_

Age: _11__  
_

Father's Name: _Lord Andreas Lebrea_  
Father's Occupation: _Esteemed Council Member of the Ministry of Magic_

Mother's Name: _Lady Eona Lebrea_  
Mother's Occupation: _Mistress of Lebrea Estate and Manor_

First Contact: _Lord/Lady Lebrea_  
Second Contact: _Lord/Lady Cussler  
_

Favorite Subject: _Transfiguration_  
Secondary Subject: _Charms_

Hobbies: _Shopping_  
The Person You Most Admire: _My father_  
Trait You Most Admire: _Power_  
Your Current Goal: _To marry a rich and powerful wizard.  
_

Why Do You Think You Were Sorted into Slytherin House?  
_Lebreas have always been sorted to Slytherin House. Father says Slytherin is in our blood._

Describe Yourself: ___I have beautiful eyes, lovely soft hair and delicate, fair skin. I am going to be tall and beautiful like my Grandmother._

What Do You Believe Slytherin House Can Do For You?

_Slytherin House is going to help me learn how develop and practice my charms as I grow older. Not magical charms, my own personal charms. My grandmother says I have to learn to use them properly and Hogwarts has enough wizards to practice on while Slytherin house will teach me how to use my charms to my own advantage. Slytherin might help me pick a future husband too._

Severus sighed. Desdemona came to Hogwarts on the prowl. She was going to be a handful in the coming years, Severus was sure of it. Her grandmother Tessia used to make wizards fight over her for fun. Well, Harry ought to be safe from her claws when they came of age. There was no way Andreas would let his little girl have a relationship with a wizard of muggle ancestry.

* * *

When Halloween came around, the smell of pumpkin wafted throughout the castle. Charms was becoming a bit more advanced, and everyone was eager to try the new spells, especially since he had made Neville's toad fly across the room.

When Flitwick partnered up everyone, Harry ended up working with a Gryffindor girl, Bethany Trelib. Harry's main source of humor was that Weasley was being paired up with Granger.

It was almost too funny. It was also harder to tell who was getting angrier at the moment. Harry looked at every person in the room, and found that his sister was working with Seamus Finnigan. Harry watched them for a few moments, while Trelib tried to make her feather float.

"Harry look! I did it." Bethany's voice broke in to Harry's head and he looked at her. Her feather was floating about three inches above the desk and she had a very proud look on her face. Harry was slightly surprised the Gryffindor girl was talking to him, but ignored it. He smiled tightly at her and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why don't you try?" She asked, and when she met Harry's gaze she flushed slightly. And when he smiled at her, genuinely of course, her blush grew even darker.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He said, and felt the light weight of the feather by an invisible force. He moved his hand up and the feather moved up, higher and higher he made the feather go up until it reached a good three feet off the desk.

Then he lowered it again, letting it fall gently back onto the desk. Harry looked back over at the Gryffindors and bit back a laugh. Finnigan had somehow managed to catch his feather on fire and Calla was batting it with her hat. But the source of Harry's good mood was Granger's and Weasley's fight.

They fought about saying 'Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa" and whether or not Weasley was making the 'gar' nice and long. She finally irritated him enough to where he snapped at her.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." And Granger started to demonstrate her ability to make the feather float. Harry glanced at the feather and decided to humor himself. He flicked his wand at the feather, placing a small sticking charm on it.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said, but the feather just stayed in place. She repeated herself a few more times, but to no effect. Harry tried to hide the smirk that threatened to to break out at the look on her face, the obvious anger and embarrassment.

"Ms. Granger, sometimes it takes people a few trys to get it completely. Do try not to be too hard on yourself dear, you'll get better at it eventually." Flitwick said kindly, trying appease Granger. But poor Flitwick didn't understand that Granger loved being told that she had done a good job by a teacher.

"Professor, Harry can do the spell perfectly." Trelib said, raising her hand. Flitwick turned to Harry and he smiled and nodded, a signal for Harry to proceed.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said, moving his wrist in the correct motion. The feather floated again, making its way to the classroom ceiling. Flitwick clapped and cried out with joy.

"Marvelous! Simply Fantastic! Everyone see here, Mr. Potter has done it." Everyone watched him and some applauded him. But Granger's face was red, her bushy mane seemed to crackle slightly with her anger. And she and Weasley were in a bad mood by the end of class. When the bell let out Harry sped up so that he could meet Granger at the door.

"Better luck next time." He whispered, much to her increasing anger, and he disappeared before she had a time to retort. Harry manuevered himself toward the back of the crowd so that he wouldn't be easily seen and stayed back a little bit, seeing Calla and Ron talking. He pulled out his wand and cast 'maki-tsismis', an eavesdropping charm.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare. I'm actually kind of glad that Slytherin git got the spell the first time, maybe it'll knock her down from her high horse." Weasley said to Calla as they walked into the corridor. Harry saw that Granger had been only a few feet away from them and in perfect earshot of Weasley's loud mouth.

Harry tsked and shook his head at the obvious idiocy and lack of tact Weasley had, but there was nothing he could do.

Harry saw Granger's shoulders hunch and her head was down, she hurried past Calla.

"I think she heard you." Calla said to Weasley softly, having seen Granger's tear streaked face. He could feel Calla's guilt from where he was standing. Soon Harry decided he didn't care for their conversation, so he ended the charm.

As Harry went on with his day, he noticed that Granger hadn't been to class since Charms. He overheard some of the girls talking about Granger crying in the Girl's Restroom.

Silly girl, letting a few harsh words hurt you, and you expect to be a strong witch, Harry thought with disdain. He knew that most in Slytherin didn't like him, but he didn't let their coldness affect him in the least. You had to look out for yourself if you want something done, unless it takes more than one to do the job of course.

As Harry made his way into the Great Hall, he had to say he was impressed by the strong magic that Dumbledore had used to create the effects. When the bats flew by they made a strong breeze, almost blowing out the lights in the pumpkins.

Harry also noticed two things, Quirrel was missing at the moment and Bethany Trelib was watching him from Gryffindor Table with a smile on her face. He looked away from her, that warmth in his chest had returned and he couldn't understand it. Did the witch place a charm on him? Why did he feel the need to be near her?

Harry shook it off and focused on his dinner, he had placed a few bites of potato on his plate that looked as delicious as they smelled.

He was about to take a bite of some potato when Quirrel appeared. He had a look of terror on his face, and his turban was in a mess. He was trying to talk, but at first no words came out.

That was when the news of the troll came out. He stood there for a few seconds, letting his news sink in, before falling to the floor with a loud thunk.

Students started to create an uproar, which Dumbledore had to calm. Harry felt something inside him start to hurt and he felt the need to check on Calla.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Harry had a feeling in the pit of his stomach to check on Calla.

He walked behind a few of his fellow Slytherin First Years, waiting before he could break away from them. When they were rounding the corner, he saw an opportunity.

He cast the Notice-Me-Not charm on himself and slipped by them with ease. When Harry was a good enough distance, he pulled out his wand.

"Point me Calla Potter." He said, and a red arrow appeared over the tip of his wand. It pointed in the North Eastern direction and Harry hurried towards it, a sinking feeling in his stomach. She was headed away from the Gryffindor Tower, which he knew for certain was in the North Western part of Hogwarts from where he was standing.

And Harry knew Calla, she was going to try to stop the troll and save Hogwarts to the best of her abilities. Calla was always trying to save things, no matter their significance, even when they were children.

FLASHBACK

_Harry and Calla were at the park with their mother, Calla playing with some of the muggle children and Harry, like the majority of the time, secluded himself from them._

_He was crouched near the edge of the pond, staring at the water's barely disturbed surface for a few moments. He stared at his reflection for a few moments, the boy staring back at him was being distorted by the water. Harry had always been curious about if water could truly show you one's soul if you looked at it close enough. _

_But that wasn't what he had come here to do. He needed minnows for the healing potion he was going to give Uncle Mooney when he came to visit in a few days._

_"Harry, what are you doing?" Four-year-old Calla asked, walking and triping over to him. Harry could smell the perfume she took that morning so that she could be more like her mum._

_"Trying to capture some minnows." He said, placing the small net he got for his birthday into the water. Harry's small hand was clenched tightly around the handle and gently swishing it back and forth. _

_"Why?" She asked, her red hair pulled up in pigtails and her cheeks a bit red from playing with one of the muggle girls. Harry glanced at his sister and scowled, her pretty white dress had gotten some grass stains on them. But it was no matter, the house-elfs were good at getting stains out of things._

_"To put in my potion." Harry said, lifting his net and spying a small minnow trapped in the small confines of the net. Calla looked at the minnow in concern._

_"Are you going to hurt it?" She asked, standing immediately and looking at Harry with her big eyes. Harry looked at her and tried to decide to tell her the truth or not._

_"I will have to kill them eventually." He said evenly, watching the creature wiggle and struggle in its confines. Harry picked up a small jar and dropped the minnow inside it. Harry raised the jar to eye level and saw the minnows swimming around inside. _

_"Harry! You can't hurt them!" Calla said, trying to grab the jar from him. Harry jerked his arm back and Calla had too much momentum. She fell into the water with a splash, her white dress drinking up the water and quickly becoming soaked. Harry saw her face start to clench with the threat of tears, and he felt a bit of remorse. Harry hated making Calla cry, that was the one thing that could make his resolve crumble. He looked at her gently. Quickly thinking of a way to appease her._

_"Calla, please don't cry. I'll release them." He said, picking up the jar and dumping the contents of it back into the pond. And Calla stood, dripping dress and all, and ran at her brother. She threw her arms around him, snuggling her head into his chest._

_"I knew you wouldn't hurt them Harry!" She said, looking at Harry with her shining eyes. Harry felt his heart soften and he looked at her._

_"Calla, go get mum. Your soaked and we need to get you into warm clothes before you catch a cold." Harry chided, and handed her his jacket which she slipped on gratefully. And Calla ran off to find their mother. Harry waited until Calla was out of eyesight before he looked back at the pond._

_"There goes twenty mintues of catching those blasted things." He said, wiping his hands on his pants and looking at the dark pond water and the rippling surface, before walking away._

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry moved with the arrow, making sharp turns and doing his best to steer clear of the teachers roaming the halls for stragglers. He noticed that the arrow was starting to fade, a signal that he was getting close to Calla.

He then heard a roar.

Harry broke into a sprint, feeling a rush of fear down his spine. When he reached his destination, he was standing outside the Girl's Bathroom.

Harry sighed, of all the places a troll could have gone. Harry stepped inside the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He groaned softly when he saw the troll.

The troll was about twenty to twenty-one feet in height, it's thick skin was known to deflect most minor spells and only truly darker magic affected them. It also didn't help that the troll was carrying a club.

He was also in his hunting mode, and his traget was Granger. Harry could see Granger's feet from his view, they were tucked under her and she was hiding in the stall. The troll brought his club up, and swinging his arm in a wide swipe and taking all the tops of the stalls with it.

Harry heard Granger scream and lunge out over the top of the stall, her eyes wide and tears on her face. And Harry knew that the three of them would be royally screwed if they tried to attack the troll. The troll had the advantage of size, strength, the club, and brute force

The best advantage Calla and Weasley would have is that trolls were incredibly stupid. Their brains being a tenth of the size of their heads.

Harry noticed that neither of them had engaged the troll yet, which was a relief to Harry until Weasley picked up one of the bricks that had been dislodged in the trolls attempts to kill Granger and threw it at the troll, hitting it in the head.

The troll turned its attention to Weasley, revealing its ugly, disfigured, and yellowing teeth in an angry yell. The Troll charged, swinging his club with all the strength in its body.

Weasley dived to the left and Calla to the right, causing the troll to run into the wall and make some of the stones in the wall come loose and fall.

The Troll roared its fury. Weasley, threw more stones at the Troll to gain its attention. While Calla slipped behind the creature when it was focused on Weasley.

As the Troll brought the club back, Calla grabbed it and used it to launch herself onto the Trolls neck. Which wasn't the best idea.

The creature tried to shake Calla off, throwing her around easily. Harry decided that that was enough. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Troll.

"Kandil Deti!" Harry yelled, striking the Troll in the chest. Harry saw the troll's skin began to harden, becoming stone. The slow spread of the spell gave Calla enough time to jump down from the Troll.

Harry was secretly surprised the spell had worked, for it had taken a lot of practice to produce this spell without stretching his limits. The spell was translated as Medusa in one of the older more ancient languages of magic. And it wasn't completely illegal to use, just a large fine and two years in Azkaban.

**CALLA P.O.V.**

"What in bloody hell just happened?" Ron exclaimed, staring at the troll in amazement. Calla stared at the statue of the Troll, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow. She had heard of this spell before, and it was from a book her brother had been reading.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Whatcha doin Harry?" Calla asked, watching her brother reading. She looked over his shoulder, reading along._

_'Kandil Deti is an old Albanian spell. It is translated as Medusa in modern English. And like the name implies, the user of this spell has the ability to turn any living thing into stone. The spell starts turning the being stone inside almost immediately before spreading to the outside skin. The spell has the ability of affect ghosts as well. But it can also make ghosts and other beings with the same essence as ghosts into solid forms. Though it drains the user of the spell enormously. Because of it being abused, the Ministry of Magic in twenty-eight different countries of the world have made the spell illegal. There is no evidence of this spell having been used in just over thiry years.'_

_Calla frowned at Harry, why was he reading this? It seemed like a waste of time. But she needed to get Harry out of his book-induced trance or mum will be on a war path if he makes them late for Ginny's party._

_ She knew she couldn't break his concentration just by talking, so she reached out and gently pinched his arm. _

_Harry looked up, startled. His normally perfect hair was ruffled and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His green eyes were showing his irritation very well._

_"What do you want Calla?" He asked, setting the book down in his lap. Calla tilted her head to read the title of the book. 'Spells Toirmiscthe'. She knew that this was written in Irish, she just couldn't remember what the meaning of the words were. _

_"Why do you always stay up here in this dusty old room? It smells weird in here." Calla complained, pinching her nose for emphasis. _

_"If you would take the time to read, it wouldn't smell weird in here." Harry said, closing his book. He stood, standing almost five inches taller than his sister. He strode over to the book case and placed it on the shelf. _

_The book started to float, heading toward the spot where it fit perfectly. Calla saw Harry begin to say something when their mother called them down._

_"Harry and Calla Potter, I swear to Merlin that if you don't get down here I will be forced to take drastic measures. You have ten seconds to comply." _

* * *

"No, it can't be. I would have noticed him." Calla murmured, her eyes darting up and looking around. There was no sign that Harry was here, but that didn't mean anything. Her brother always had a way of being unnoticed.

She heard Ron's voice in the back of her mind, not paying attention and staring intensly at the Troll. She felt someone tug on her arm and she jumped, startled.

It was Hermione Granger. Hermione was staring at the Troll as well, amazement and fear on her face.

"Is it dead?" She asked, carefully walking towards it as if it would move and attack them at any moment.

"Yes, I think so." Calla said knowing that if it was the spell she was thinking of, it would have killed the creature immediately. The three first years jumped when they heard the slam of the door and loud footsteps.

Calla then, cursing silently, realized that they hadn't been exactly quiet, what with the Troll's roars and Hermione's screams.

And she wanted to groan when she saw that it was Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel. The anger in Snape's and McGonagall's face were impossible to miss, but the faint whimper and fear on Quirrel's face ruined any chance of him looking angry or stern.

McGonagall stopped when she saw the Troll, then cold fury was on her face. The look she gave them was enough to kill them three times over.

"Who performed the spell?" Her voice so sharp and stiff that it could cut through glass with ease. Snape was standing next to the Troll, his eyes taking in every detail.

"I don't know." Calla said, hoping she sounded convincing. That only made McGonagall even angrier.

"All of you, let me see your wands. I'll find out myself." She said, holding her hand out. Calla, Ron, and Hermione meekly stepped forward, placing their wands into their Professor's outstretched hand.

"Prior Incantato!" She said, and they were all relieved to see the blue light rise up from the wands. After that, McGonagall calmed down a bit, an extremely small bit.

"Deletrius." She said, and the blue lights disappeared. She started up again as soon as the spell faded, unleashing her anger.

"What on earth were you thinking of? Why aren't you in your dorms? You're lucky you weren't killed!" She ranted, eyes flashing.

Calla noticed that Hermione was about to say something and she watched her, curious.

And that was the day Hermione Granger lied to a teacher. And Calla had to say that she was very convincing.

But Calla's mind was very troubled. If Harry was here tonight, then they was going to have as major problem.


End file.
